The Teen Titans and my OC
by The Nerdfighter
Summary: The title says it all. When Chris goes into a coma, she has a strange dream where she meets four dangerous supervillains, six heroic heroes, and gets really cool powers. Which side will she join? The side of good or the side of evil? And how is she ever g
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow FanFic buddies. I really hope you like this story. Corey, if you're reading this, I hope you've bared with me for waiting since like, the beginning of the third trimester back in eighth grade and I also hope all this waiting has paid off. The same goes for you too Melissa, Ana, and Alejandra. **

**Oh, before I forget, I don't own Teen Titans (I so wish I did though, especially Robin, if you know what I mean) LOL. I can so tell that you're laughing Melissa! Anyway, the characters that I do own though are Chris, Mikey, Crow (who is based on Corey), Dark Angel (who is based on Melissa), Sasuke from Naruto (Melissa just had to have this character as her boyfriend. Sigh what are you going to do. Oh, I don't own Naruto either, but like I said, I wish I did.), Super Nova (who is based on Alejandra), and Envy (who is based on Ana). Oh yeah, and Chris' powers and outfit is a lot like Danny Phantom's. Again, I don't own Danny Phantom and again I wish I did.**

**Okay, so without any further ado, let's get this story started. I hope ya'll like it!**

"Hey you kids! Get back here!" Yelled a tubby man shaking his fat balled up fist in the air.

The man was yelling at two teenagers. One was a dark Mexican skinned boy with spiky dark brown hair. He was wearing a dirty white T-Shirt with baggy blue jeans and torn up white K-Swiss shoes.

The other teenager was a girl with very short black hair that went down to her ears. She was wearing an unzipped light-blue sweater that was torn a little from the tip of the sleeves. (Melissa, you know what kind of sweater I'm talking about. Laugh) Under the sweater was a white T-Shirt that was two sizes too big and loose red skater boy shorts with the same shoes the boy next to her had on.

The two teens were both running down the street from Wal-Mart, laughing their heads off waving bags of Hot Cheetos, Mini Oreo cookies, and plastic bottles of Coke they stole.

"You better watch your backs! 'Cause once I see you two boys again, I'm calling the cops!" The tubby clerk yelled.

"Boys!" The teenaged girl yelled almost dropping the junk food she stole.

"Chris, don't. You're giving him time to call the police." The brown haired boy said to his friend as she started walking towards the over-weight clerk.

"In case you haven't noticed man, I'm a girl!" She yelled talking off her sweater, grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling it. "See! I'm a girl! I got boobs and a curvy body!"

The man looked at Chris with an unsatisfied face.

"I don't know. You looked pretty flat-chested to me." He said.

Chris' face suddenly fell as she dropped her snacks and balled up her fist.

"You're dead old man!" She screamed as she charged after the fat clerk, but two arms reached from behind her grabbing her.

"Mikey! Let me go!" Chris yelled squirming like crazy and kicking her feet.

"I'm definitely calling the cops." The clerk said reaching into his jeans pocket and getting his cell phone out.

"Oh crap!" Mikey swore under his breath as he picked up Chris' junk food and tugged on her arm motioning her to run. "Come on! We're gonna get busted if we don't go!"

"No! Just give me five minutes with that over-weight clerk." Chris said as she started walking towards the clerk, but Mikey grabbed her arm as rough as he could and started running.

When Mikey and Chris finally ran out of sight from Wal-Mart, they walked in a dark alley right across a couple of houses.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Mikey yelled. "You almost got us caught!"

"That pudgy Twinkie called me a guy!" Chris yelled.

"It's not my fault you dress like a dude."

"Whatever man." Chris sighed sitting down on the ground against the wall in the alley with her legs open and her arms resting on her knees. "Hand me some Hot Cheetos."

Mikey handed Chris a bag of Hot Cheetos and just stood there while Chris opened up the bad and started eating.

Chris then noticed that her friend was staring her.

"What?" She asked with chewed up Hot Cheetos in her mouth.

Mikey looked up at Chris' face and then looked back down where he was looking. He gave her a sly smile. "You just can't blame him Chris. No matter how you look at it, you are pretty flat-chested."

Chris' mouth dropped open once more as she threw her bag of Hot Cheetos at Mikey.

"You're sick!" She yelled storming off.

"What do you want me to say? That you got big breast?"

"NO!"

"Then what the hell do you want me to say?"

"Don't say that they're big and don't say I don't have any."

"Okay then. You have nice 'medium sized' breast." He said using air quotes.

"You're sick!" She screamed.

"What did I say!"

"What the hell are you calling them 'nice' for? Do you look at them or something?"

"No!" Mikey yelled blushing. "Well, they're kinda hard to see, so even if I _did_ look at them, I wouldn't—"

"You pervert!" Chris screamed covering her chest and walking off.

Mikey sighed and muttered something that sounded like, "There's no pleasing you."

He then walked further into the dark alley opening a bag of mini Oreo cookies. "Women."

"I heard that!" Chris yelled from the other side of the alley.

"Good!" Mikey yelled.

**Well, I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'll post the second chapter as soon as possible. Here's a little summary of what'll happen next. **

**When Chris and Mikey are going out to Best Buy to buy a Linkin Park CD, they pass by a High School. How could just a glimps of a High School bring tears, hugs, loving moments, and harsh memories? Read and find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up my hommies! LOL. All right, I know the first chapter didn't really have anything Teen Titans related and I don't think the next two chapters will either, but bare with me and don't worry, once I get further into the story, you'll see the Titans kick major ass! Well, here it is; the second chapter! Yah!**

Later that day, Chris and Mikey were walking to Best Buy. To not get caught by the police, they were wearing baseball caps caring old torn up backpacks they found in ta dumpster so it looks like they just came from school, and Mikey was wearing a black jacket.

"I hope they're not out of those Linkin Park CD's." Chris said to Mikey.

"Me too." Mikey said as they walked past a High School. (Okay, before I go any further, you'll read a lot of Linkin Park references since I'm like a **HUGE** Linkin Park fan. Like I keep on saying, I don't own Linkin Park. I so wish I did though, especially Mike Shinoda. Sigh (Goes off in a dreamy daze) Oh yeah—um, back to the story.) A couple of teens were hanging around the school; laughing and showing off there new cell phones or DS games.

"Those stupid bastards." Chris snarled as she kept on walking. Mikey stopped and leaned on the steel fence.

Chris then noticed that Mikey stopped and walked back towards him. She saw him staring at the group of teens and let out a groan.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" She asked.

"I'm not thinking what you think I'm thinking." He said.

"If you're not thinking what I thought you were thinking, then what were you thinking that I thought you were thinking but didn't think what I thought you thought?" (Did you get that?)

"Wait, what?" He asked confused.

Chris sighed and thought of a way to talk in a tone that Mikey would understand.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Oh." Mikey said still looking at the group of teens. "You know, maybe . . . going back to school."

"No way." Chris said walking off.

"Aw come on Chris."

"No! I'm not going back to school! Ever!" She yelled.

"But Chris."

"No! You said it yourself Mikey, you'd rather be a tramp then get sent back to school. We both made that promise."

"Chris; that was a long time ago."

"I don't care if we made it yesterday. I'm never going back."

"How come?" He asked.

Chris stopped in her tracks and turned towards her best friend. She sighed and walked towards him.

"School and I never really mixed Mikey." She told him.

_"Christine Bennington! I said do your work or else I'm going to fail you!" The teacher yelled. She was an old teacher; probably in her mid forties. She had white hair that was tied up in a bun and big round glasses. She wore a navy blue dress with white flowered buttons and brown cowboy boots._

_"Oh bite me old hag." Chris said leaning back in her chair._

_"That's it young lady! Go to the principal's office! Now!" She screamed._

_"Shut the hell up!" Chris yelled standing up in her chair._

_"Young lady!"_

_"Old lady!" Chris shot back._

_"That's it! I'm done!" She screamed as she got a hold of Chris' left ear and started dragging her to the office._

_"Ow! Let me go! This is child harassment!" Chris cried._

_When Chris and the teacher finally got to the principal's office, Chris was slouching in a chair with her arms crossed while the teacher told on her._

_"She's not doing her work and she throws hissy fists in class."_

_The principal looked at Chris with a disappointed look on his face._

_"Take a picture dude, it'll last longer." Chris snarled._

_"Christine,"_

_"My name is Chris. I hate Christine." She told him._

_"Okay, Chris, why are you acting like this in class? And it's not just Mrs. Higgins's class; I get complaints from all your teachers."_

_"It's a free country. I can choose to act the way I want "_

_"But this is school. You have to act politely to everyone and you must listen to the teacher. If she says to do your work, you're going to do it."_

_"I don't have to do anything."_

_The principal then looked at Chris and knew the cause of her behavior. "Chris, are you acting this way because you don't understand the assignments?"_

_Chris looked up at the principal and then looked down at her feet. She was silent._

_"If you don't get the work, we could give you a tutor and—"_

_"No!" She yelled cutting him off. "I'm not getting a tutor! Tutors are for stupid people!"_

_"Chris, tutors can help you."_

_"No! I don't need one!" She screamed. Chris then paused for a second and stood up from her chair pointing at the principal. "You people are trying to call me stupid aren't you?"_

_"That's not what we said Chris." He told her._

_"You little jerk! You're calling me stupid! Okay fine, maybe I don't get any of the work this old bat is teaching us, or any of the stuff I'm learning from my other teachers. But that doesn't make me stupid!" Chris yelled as she stormed out of the office and slammed the door._

"Wow. That's rough." Mikey said to her. Chris didn't say anything. She turned around and gave out a sigh.

"My parents would always be very disappointed in me. They always thought of me as a disgrace. And they're right. I am a disgrace."

Mikey didn't say anything. The silence he was giving Chris was a sign that he felt really sorry for her, but he didn't know how to tell her that.

Chris then started to walk away with her head down in sadness. Mikey ran after her.

"Chris, wait." He said grabbing her shoulder. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to go back to school, then I won't either. I won't even bring up a subject that has to do with school if it makes you happy."

Chris then looked up at Mikey and smiled. She then reached out and gave him a warm friendly hug.

"Thanks man."

Mikey blushed a little from the hug Chris was giving him, but then relaxed his body and hugged her back.

"No prob."

They then let go of each other and smiled until they heard teasing 'oohs' and 'aws' from the group of teens. One teen even blew a loud love whistle.

"Shut the hell up!" Chris yelled at them. "We're just friends."

Mikey's face then feel when he heard Chris.

_"Friends?"_

"Come on Mikey." Chris said grabbing his arm as they started walking.

_"Why am I so disappointed? Of coarse Chris is my friend. But why is it when I look at her, I get this . . . desire? This painful—yet enjoyable desire; to be near her, to touch her, to hold her in my arms when she's sad and calm her down and see her smile at me."_

Mikey then thought when Chris hugged him. He smiled and blushed again thinking of that warm feeling that took over his body at that moment. (Everybody go 'aw!'. Melissa, you're probably laughing at how cheesy this is. I don't blame you, it is kinda cheesy. Laugh)

"What were your parents like?" Chris asked.

"Huh?" Mikey asked trying to come back to reality.

"Your parents, what were they like?"

"Oh. I don't know." He said. "My mom and dad were always fighting with each other. My dad would always be drunk and my mom worked at three different jobs, so I didn't see her that much."

"Yikes. And I thought my life sucked."

"What about yours?"

"Other then them being so pissed of at me all the time and giving me lectures on how I should be more like my two older sisters Elie and Ai, they were pretty nice. My mom was very pretty. She had nice long shinny hair that was a goldish brown color like Elie's and it always smelled very nice. Her eyes were very nice too. My dad said I have her eyes."

Mikey looked into Chris' light-blue eyes and smiled. "She must've had beautiful eyes then."

Chris looked at Mikey in confusion and then turned around and blushed a little. "You—really think I have beautiful eyes?" Mikey smiled at her and nodded his head yes. Chris smiled. "Thanks."

Chris then looked away and from Mikey still smiling a little and then changed the subject. "Um, people say that I'm more like my dad though. I have his hair, skin, stupidity." She laughed.

"I don't think you're stupid Chris." Mikey told her.

"Really?" She asked.

Mikey nodded his head. "A little crazy, but not stupid."

"Hey!" She laughed giving Mikey a playful punch.

**Aw, wasn't that cute. Sorry about the cheesy lovey dovey scene. If you didn't like it, then I'm terribly sorry and try to keep the lovey dovey stuff to a minimum. Oh, and here's a little preview on what'll happen in the next chapter.**

**When Chris and Mikey finally get to Best Buy, they get caught by the police for steeling a CD. After Chris punches the police man in the face, they run for their lives trying to hide from the police. How will Mikey react to her stupid move and how are they going to avoid the police if they're spread all over the city looking for them?**

**If it doesn't sound interesting, don't worry, it will. This chapter has a lot of action in it and don't worry, I'm getting closer and closer to having the Titans in this story. And Corey, your character is coming up real soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What up! Right now, I'd like to thank all the people who've been reading this story so far and have made it this far. Thank you thank you thank you! Okay, don't wanna sound super desperate. Laugh Okay, here it is, the third spell! Jikerdor! Laugh Sorry, I just had to say that. Corey, you're probably laughing. Okay, serious mode now. Here it is, the third chapter. Hope you like it.**

When Chris and Mikey finally got to Best Buy, they quickly ran to the Pop/Rock section. They searched under the L's until they found what they were looking for.

"All right! Reanimation!" Mikey said holding up an army green album with a light green, white, and orange robot on the front. In orange letters wrote, "Linkin Park" and at the bottom wrote "Reanimation". (I **LOVE** that CD! IT ROCKS SO HARD! Looks at readers looking at her Oh, sorry. Back to the story!)

"The ULTIMATE Linkin Park CD with remixes of songs from the Hybrid Theory CD." Chris said as she gave a small sniff. "It's too beautiful for words."

"Look! They've got a remix of Points Of Authority!" Mikey exclaimed looking at the back of the CD.

"That song rocks!" Chris exclaimed shooting her fist in the air and changing it into a rock sign. (Don't deny the truth girl! That's like my favorite song!)

"Whoa! They even have High Voltage!"

"No way! That's my FAVORITE song!" Chris exclaimed as she started to sing. "I put a kink in the backbones of clones with microphones. Never satisfied my rhyme jones. Spraying bright day over what you might say. My blood-type's Krylon, Technicolor Type-A."

"On highways. Right with road-rage. Cages of wind and cages of tin that bounce all around." Mikey sang.

"Surround sound." They both sang.

"Devouring the scene. Subliminal,"

"Gangrene paintings." They both sang.

"Overal the same things."

"Sing song, karaoke, copy, bullsh—" They sang.

"Break bones verybally with,"

"Sticks-and-stones tactics." They both sang.

"Fourth dimension, combat convention. Write rhymes at ease while the track stands at attention."

"Meant to put you away. With the,"

"Pencil, pistol, official,"

"Sixteen-line-a-rhyme missile." They both sang.

"While you risk your all. I pick out all your flaws."

"Spin rah, blah, blah, blah. You can say you saw." They both sang. (Okay, for those of you who aren't HUGE Linkin Park fans like me, the parts that Mikey and Chris were singing go in order. First Chris then Mikey then Chris then Mikey. But in this part, Chris sings Mike Shinoda's lines and for those of you who don't know Mike Shinoda's lines, it's where he's not singing 'High Voltage'. Got it?)

"High voltage."

"This is the unforgettable sound."

"High voltage."

"Bringing you up and taking you down."

"High voltage."

"Coming at you from every side."

"High voltage."

"Making the rhythm and rhyme collide."

They both laughed when they were done singing and looked at the CD.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to be related to one of the guys from Linkin Park?" Chris asked.

"Heck yah." Mikey agreed. "With your last name, you could fool people into thinking you're related to Chester Bennington."

"I'd rather be related to Mike Shinoda." Chris said smiling with her cheeks red. She sighed lovingly. "He's so hot."

Mikey rolled his eyes and gave Chris the CD. "Here, roll the CD in your sweater and put it in your backpack while I go find a new CD player."

"What happened to the old one we jacked from Radio Shack?" Chris asked.

"I kina—sorta . . . um, lost it." Mikey confessed rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Ugh!" Chris groaned in anger. "Oh well. Just don't lose this one next time. And get a big pack of batteries too."

Mikey nodded his head and then ran off to the section where the CD and MP3 players were at.

Chris rolled up the Reanimation CD with her jacket and put it in her backpack. She then started to walk around waiting for Mikey to come back.

"Dude! I heard this game is freakin' awesome!" Said a ten-year-old boy with messy blond hair to another ten-year-old boy with short spiky black hair.

"Hello! It's the Teen Titans game! Of coarse it's freakin' awesome!" The black spiky haired boy said to his friend.

Chris noticed the tow ten-year-old boys and began listening to their conversation.

"The Teen Titans are so cool. Raven's got the most awesome powers. She's the coolest." The blond haired boy said.

"No way. Robin kicks major ass. He's the coolest." The black spiky haired boy argued.

"Shut up Spenser. Raven kicks more ass then Robin." The blond haired boy said.

"Nuh uh. Raven sucks. Robin's the coolest." Spenser said.

"Robin sucks. Raven rules."

Spenser gasped in shock. "Oh no you didn't Mark! You did not just say Robin sucks!"

"I believe I did." Mark said. "Raven rocks, Robin sucks 'you know what'." (Boys, you know what I'm talking about, and if you don't, you should! You have it!)

"Shut up! Robin sucks!"

"Raven rocks!"

"Robin!"

"Raven!"

"Robin!"  
"Raven!"

"ROBIN!"

"RAVEN!"

"That's it!" Spenser yelled as he tackled Mark to the ground. Chris just stood their and watched the two boys kill each other. She rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Kids. Can't live with 'um and you can't live without 'um."

When Chris walked away from the two ten-year-old boys, she found Mikey who already had the CD player in his and was waiting for Chris.

"All right, let's bolt and sneak into Hometown Buffet." Chris suggested.

"Good idea; I'm starving." Mikey said holding his stomach as they made there way to the exit.

Mikey and Chris then realized that a police man was standing right next to the exit. They both gave the police man a small smile and a wave. The police man just nodded his head.

"Don't look too suspicious." Mikey whispered through the small smile he was giving the police man.

"Shut up." Chris said punching him lightly in the stomach with her elbow.

"Have a nice day boys." The police man said to them.

"Oh no." Mike groaned as he turned around and saw the shocked look on Chris' face.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Chris yelled facing the police man. "Do I look like a dude to you?" She asked taking off her backpack and pulling the back of her shirt showing her semi-curvy body and really small breast.

The police man looked at Chris and turned his head to the side with a frown on his face. "Well, you are pretty flat-chested."

Chris' mouth dropped as she took off her backpack and threw it aside.

"All right man! You're going down!" Chris yelled as she walked towards the police man but tripped over her backpack.

"Ow! Stupid backpack." Chris snarled as she tried to tug her foot out of the hole in her backpack. Chris got her foot out, but tugged too hard and ripped the backpack open. Out fell her sweater.

"Oh crap." She whispered.

"Here, let me get that for you." The police man said reaching for her sweater.

"NO! I mean, I've got it." Chris said as she picked up her sweater, but when she picked it up, it unfolded and out came the Reanimation CD.

"Oh crap." Chris and Mikey whispered.

The police man looked at the CD and picked it up. "Did you two pay for this?"

Chris and Mikey looked at each other and then looked at the police man. Chris slowly reached for her sweater and then punched the police man in the face as hard as she could. The police man fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Oh shi—"

"Run!" Chris yelled pulling Mikey's arm motioning him to run.

The police man then got back up wiping the blood from his lip. "Damn that girl's tough." He said as he spit out the rest of the blood in his mouth noticing that two of his teeth were loose.

"Back up! Back up! Two teenagers running down the corner of Best Buy." He yelled through his walkie-talkie.

"Back up talking. We see two teenaged boys running down the corner of Best Buy." Said a lady on the other end of the walkie-talkie.

"No, one's a girl." The police man said.

"Really? She's pretty flat-chested to be a teenaged girl. Is she a transsexual?"

"It doesn't matter! Call back up and chase after them. I'll be there to join you." The police man said as he ran out of Best Buy and quickly got into his car.

**Reviews reviews reviews! I'm really sorry for the people who are now becoming impatient for the Teen Titans to show up, but please bare with me and you'll be reading about the Teen Titans in no time. Get ready Corey, cause your characters' coming up in the next chapter! Here's a review! Well, actually, it's kinda the same as the last chapter. I thought this one would have the action parts in it, but turns out, it's the next chapter. So if you're ready to read up on some action, then you'll love chapter four.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! (Waves like an idiot) LOL. Okay, if you thought the first couple of chapters were kinda—well, not interesting I'd like to say two things: 1. why the hell are you still reading this story! And 2. I guarantee you'll like this chapter 'cause there's a ton of action in it. Corey, this is your chapter! Oh and to Melissa, Alejandra, or Ana, if you're reading this story, don't worry; your chapters are coming up. I think (I'm at least 90 sure) you'll be in chapter 6 or 7. Okay, here it is; the fourth chapter! Wooooh!**

Chris and Mikey kept on running as fast as they could until they turned a corner at the 99¢ Store.

"I—think we lost them." Chris said out of breath. Chris then turned around to look at Mikey but instead got a balled up fist smack her in the face.

Chris fell to the ground and covered her face with her hands. She moved her hands which were completely red with blood spilling out of her nose and mouth.

"Holy shi—"

"God damn it Chris! What the hell's wrong with you!" Mikey screamed pushing her against the wall. "You almost got our asses arrested!"

"I had to buy us some time to run away." Chris told him.

"Do you know what you just did! You just flippin' socked a police man! If we get caught we're getting sent to jail!"

"But we didn't get caught stupid ass!" Chris screamed.

"You bastard! We're not off the hook yet! We're wanted criminals! We can't go anywhere now because of you! How the hell are we gonna survive if we can't go anywhere!" He yelled pushing Chris against the wall again.

"Stop pushing me!" Chris cried.

"Why! This is your fault anyway you son of a—"

"Go on! Say it!" Chris yelled. Mikey was silent. "That's right, you can't say it 'cause you're too afraid to cuss the big words."

"I don't need to say it to describe what you are." Mikey shot back.

"What am I then?"

Mikey paused for a while and walked towards Chris slowly with his fist clenched tightly.

"You're a stupid," He started off by punching her in the cheek. "Cross-dressing," he then punched her in the other cheek. "Flat-chested," He then pushed her against the wall and saw her whole face covered in blood. "Little witch!" He then finished her off by kicking her in the stomach with his knee as hard as he could.

Chris gasped loudly holding her stomach trying to fill her lungs with air as she slowly dropped to her knees throwing up blood.

Mikey just stood their listening to the gagging noises Chris was making while she was throwing up blood. His face then changed from filled with rage to consumed with pity when he heard Chris—crying.

Chris slowly held her head up giving Mikey a terrifying death glare. Mikey was shocked at how badly he beat her up.

Blood was trickling down her nose and mixtures of blood and saliva was spattered all over her shirt and mouth. Dried up blood and sweat was covered all over her head and her neck and her short black hair looked like it was blow-dried for an hour and left uncombed. She was a complete mess.

_"Oh my God."_

"Is that—really what you think of me Mikey?" She asked breathing hard still holding her stomach.

"Chris . . . I—"

"Well," Chris said cutting him off as she slowly got up with the help of her right arm. She was in so much pain her legs were shaking while she got up and it still hurt to breath. "This . . . is what I think of you."

And with that said, Chris raised her fist and punched Mikey right in the face.

"You're a stupid," She screamed punching him in the chest. "Ugly ass," She yelled kicking him with her knee in his stomach. "Perverted," She yelled pushing him against the wall. "Gay piece of crap!" She screamed finishing him off by kicking him between the legs.

"OH . . . SHI—" But Mikey was in too much pain to finish the rest.

"Ha! Take that you gay bas—AH!" Chris screamed losing the feeling in her legs and collapsing in pain.

"Chris!" Mikey cried slowly getting up holding his 'sensitive area' and walking towards Chris. "Are you okay?"

"Ah!" She cried holding her stomach. "My freakin' stomach—freakin' hurts!"

Chris then quickly got up and turned away from Mikey throwing up blood mixed with saliva and stomach acids.

"What have I done? I made her sick." Mikey said to himself as he saw Chris vomiting and crying in pain.

"Hey you kids! Don't move!" A police woman yelled from her police car.

"Oh crap." Mikey swore as he helped Chris up. "Come on! We gotta go!"

Chris felt light-headed and didn't know what was going on. All she could manage to get through her head was Mikey's yelling.

"Back up calling! We've got two teenagers at the corner of the 99¢ Store. Requesting back up around the corner so we could have them surrounded." The police woman said on her walkie-talkie.

"We're on our way." Said a police man on the other end of the walkie-talkie.

"Take 'em down." The police woman ordered to her partner next to her. The police man nodded his head as him and the police woman got out their tranquilizer guns and fired them at Chris and Mikey.

"Look out!" Mikey yelled as he pushed Chris out of the way and let the tranquilizers hit him. He screamed in pain collapsing to the ground.

"Mikey!" Chris screamed as she got back to her senses.

"We've got 'um." The police woman said as her and her partner ran towards Chris and Mikey.

Just then, a black crow-like figure arose from the ground right in front of the police.

"What in God's name is that?" The police woman yelled in fear.

"Oh my God." Chris said in a low whisper sitting on the ground in awe with her mouth open and her eyes widened in shock and amazement.

The crow-like figure then turned its head around and looked at Chris with its glowing hazel eyes.

"Run!" It said to her.

"What?" Chris asked in confusion and even more awe when she noticed it could talk.

"Fire at will!" The police woman ordered as her and her partner started shooting the crow-like figure. The dark figure looked at the police saw the bullets coming towards it. The crow-figure then opened up its wings and revealed a teenaged boy dressed in black and blue.

The teenaged boy raised his right hand which made the bullets stop in their tracks and explode.

The police gasped in shock.

"What the hell is this thing?" The police woman asked.

The teenaged boy then turned around and saw Mikey still on the ground unconscious and Chris still standing their.

"What the hell are you still doing here! Run!" He yelled.

Chris looked up at the teenaged boy and then looked down at Mikey.

"I—he . . . Mikey." She stuttered.

The teenaged boy just looked at Chris in confusion and then looked down at Mikey.

"Oh, I see." He said as he raised his hand and got a hold of a light-blue crystal that was tied to a black lace and wrapped around his neck like a necklace. (It's exactly like the Eutherium Crystal in "Castle in the Sky".)

He held the crystal tightly in his hand as it started to glow. Mikey also started to glow and was also levitating in the air.

"Tenkū no Shiru Azarath!" The teenaged boy yelled as a beam of light formed from the crystal and also Mikey. In a matter of seconds, the glowing stopped and the teenaged boy gently set Mike down next to Chris. Chris just stood their in amazement.

"Now—run." He ordered as he turned back to the police.

"Stand your guard!" The police woman yelled as her and her partner stood their ground.

The teenaged boy looked at the police with a serious face as he raised his hands with the light-blue crystal around his neck glowing brighter.

"Balse!" He yelled shooting a massive amount of energy from his glowing blue hands. Smoke was everywhere and by the time it cleared up; there was nothing but a deep pot-hole where the police and three other buildings once stood.

"Whoa." Was all Chris could manage to say.

The giant black crow figure then disappeared and their stood only the teenaged boy who turned around and looked at Chris with his serious hazel eyes.

"Run." He said to Chris in a low whisper. And with that said, the teenaged boy vanished before her eyes.

Chris then got back to her senses and looked down at Mikey.

"Mikey! Wake up!" She yelled shaking him. Mikey's eyes then shot open as he quickly got up and looked at Chris.

"Chris! Are you okay?" He asked.

"Come on! We've gotta get outta here!" Chris yelled as she helped Mikey up and started running.

Just then, four police cars appeared in front of them and stopped, blocking their only exit.

"Stop right their!" Yelled a police man holding a gun as he got out of his car. The other police men and women did the same and aimed their guns at Chris and Mikey. Chris and Mikey just stood their having no idea what to do.

Chris then saw a path her and Mikey could get through without getting caught by the police. She looked up at the odds. Eight against two.

_"I can make it."_

Chris then closed her eyes, took a deep breathe, and ran forward.

"Fire!" A police man ordered.

"No!" Mikey yelled as he tried running after her, but was stopped by two police men. One grabbed both of his arms and the other knocked him in the head with a night-stick.

"Mikey!" Chris yelled as she turned and saw what happened.

Mikey was still conscious as he looked up and saw Chris still running. His eyes then widened when he saw what she was about to collide with.

"CHRIS! STOP!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Chris then turned her head straight and saw what Mikey was trying to warn her about. It was a police car driving right in front of her. She put her arms in front of her, but before she could stop her legs from moving, the police car hit her—hard.

"CHRIS!" Mikey cried at the top of his lungs as he saw his best friend hit the ground with a thud.

The police man who just hit her with his car quickly got out and went towards Chris to see if she was all right.

"Someone call an ambulance! This kids' seriously hurt!" The police man reported.

"NO!" Mikey yelled as he wiggled free from the police man who was holding him and ran as fast as he could to Chris.

"Chris! Chris wake up! Wake up Chris! Chris!" Mikey cried trying to shake Chris into consciousness.

"Chris, no! Please wake up! Please! Chris! God damn it Chris wake up!" He yelled as tears started to stream down his face. "Chris! I'm—I'm sorry! I'm so _so _sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't mean all those things I said! You mean _so _much to me Chris! Please Chris! I'm sorry." He cried wrapping his arms around her burying his face in her neck and crying with so much sadness and guilt overflowing his body.

"All right kid, get out of the way so we could get her to a hospital." A police man said to him.

"No! She's my friend! I won't leave her!"

"Come on kid, you're coming with us." A police woman said to him as another police woman got a hold of Mikey and pulled him away from Chris.

"No! Don't make me leave her! Let me go!" Mikey yelled trying to break free.

The police woman then twisted Mikey's arms in back of him and smacked him against a wall while her partner handcuffed him.

An ambulance siren was then heard as it stopped in back of the police cars. Out came two doctors with a rolling bed running towards Chris lifting her on the bed.

"Chris!" Mikey yelled as more tears started to stream down his face. He then lifted his foot and kicked one of the police women in back of him. When that police women was down, Mikey was free and started running towards the ambulance Chris was in.

"Stop him!" The police woman ordered as her partner took out a tranquilizer gun and shot it at Mikey. Mikey was hit.

He gave out a loud scream of pain and fell to the ground as he looked up at Chris and the two doctors who were taking her to the hospital. In a matter of seconds, everything was becoming blurry until Mikey couldn't see anything but complete darkness as his eyes shut and his body and mind lost consciousness.

"Chris." He managed to say in a very low whisper until he was completely unconscious.

**(Gasp) What'll happen next? Oh the suspense! (Laugh) Well, I hope you like this chapter was awesome and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. I don't really have a preview to put here. Actually, to be honest, this chapter's not really exciting. So if you'd like, you could skip this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my hommies! Sorry I only posted one chapter yesterday. Please forgive me! Oh, and Blondie On The Run, you're kinda right, the first four chapters could've been posted as one, but I didn't wanna post it as one chapter 'cause it would've been freakishly long. But there is a purpose to my story; it just takes a while for me to get to the plot. You can't rush art! (Laugh) And what three characters are you talking about? Do you mean Chris, Mikey and that destructive happy crow person (gets a stern look from Corey.)? If you do mean them, then it'll explain it in the other chapters. Well, Mikey kind of isn't a very important character right now, but in the sequel he will be. And, yes, there is a sequel. Okay, so without any further adieu, the fourth chapter! Oh yeah! I'm the best! (Laugh)**

"Ugh . . . where—where am I?" Mikey asked himself, slowly opening his eyes.

"You're in the hospital." Said a middle aged man in a white suit and glasses.

"Hospital?" Mikey repeated in confusion slowly getting up and rubbing his head. "Chris! Where's Chris! Where is she?" Mikey yelled as he jumped out of his bed and started panicking.

"Calm down. Your friend is in the other room to your right." The doctor told him.

Mikey looked at the doctor and then ran out of the room quickly barging in the room to his right.

"Chris!" He yelled as he ran towards the bed she was resting on.

He looked at her with her eyes closed. She had wires stuck to her body and she was breathing very slowly. The machine the wires were attached to showed how Chris was. It gave out slow beeps and her body temperature was very high. At least 104 degrees.

"He seems to be in a lost of damage just for a car accident." The doctor said to Mikey as he walked in the room and stood next to him.

"Chris is a girl sir." Mikey told him.

"She is?" He said in confusion. "Hmm, could've sworn she was a young boy seeing as she has no figure and no breast. How old is she?"

"Fourteen." Mikey told him still looking at Chris.

"Fourteen? My, my. At this age, she should at _least_ have noticeable breast and a small figure."

Mikey laughed at what the doctor was saying.

"If she was conscious, you'd be the one on this bed knocked unconscious sir." He told him.

Mikey stared at Chris' body and just couldn't argue with the doctor. Chris had absolutely no figure but realized that if you squint your eyes a little, you could see really small bumps on Chris' chest.

_"They're so small."_

Mikey blushed a little and mentally slapped himself for being so perverted.

"You're this, uh—girls' friend. What happened to her besides a car accident?" The doctor asked.

Mikey was silent when the doctor asked him that question. He didn't want to tell him that _he_ was the one that did this to her.

"I—I don't know. Her and I weren't together at that moment."

"Poor girl. Whoever did this to her should be arrested for life. Our analyses revealed that whoever did this to her—almost killed her."

Mikey's eyes then widened in shock. He clenched his fist tightly trying to ignore the pain in his stomach and the tears that were forming in his eyes. A massive amount of guilt was slowly forming in his body. It hurt him so bad.

"She got hit in the stomach very hard which opened it up a little. With a tear in her stomach, all the blood in her body got sucked into her stomach." He explained.

_"That must be why she was throwing up blood. A bunch of it got in her stomach. And it's my fault."_

"She also lost a huge amount of blood. Most of it was coming out of her wounds, and also some of it she threw up. This made her whole body weak and running made her lose energy making her weaker and weaker. I'm surprised she's still breathing. If her body was that weak, getting hit by a car should've put an end to her."

"Will—will she be all right?" Mikey asked.

The doctor looked at Mikey and then looked down at his feet as he took off the glasses he was wearing and started cleaning them with his coat.

"I don't know my boy." He said putting his glasses back on. "I really don't know."

And with that said, the doctor left the room leaving Mikey alone with Chris.

Mikey looked at her from head to toe. He stretched his hand towards her gently touching her forehead and slowly trailing it down to her cheek. Her face was hot and dirty from all the sweat and dry blood that he gave her by fighting her.

"What have I done?" Mikey asked himself in a low whisper. He then couldn't hold his tears in any longer. A few escaped his eyes and rolled down his face until he just had to burst out crying.

**Aw, poor Mikey. Well, that's the end of this chapter and here's a little preview to the next chapter.**

**It's finally here! The chapter where Chris' mind takes her to the famous Jump City! Melissa, Alejandra, Ana; this is your guys' chapter! And this is the chapter where they finally show the Titans' kickin' butt! Don't miss it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What up! For the people who have made it this far so far, big thanks! I already know for sure that one person is reading this story and that's Corey. Thanks so much Corey! You rock! (Smiles) Well, let's get this chapter started. Hope you're reading this chapter Melissa, Alejandra, and Ana!**

"Ugh . . . oh God. What just happened?" Chris asked herself as she arose from the concrete ground she was lying on. "Where am I?"

"Jump City California." Said a mysterious voice from in back of her.

"Well, technically you're in an abandoned alley _in _Jump City California west from Avenue K." Said another mysterious voice that sounded like a girl's voice.

"Sigh Why do you _always _gotta act like a smart ass Dark Angel?" Asked another girls' voice.

"Oh shut up Super Nova. You're just jealous 'cause I'm smarter than all of you. Oh—no offense Sasuke. You're just as smart as I am."

"Whatever."

"Who's there?" Chris asked trying to locate the voices.

"I can sense your fear. You're afraid of us, aren't you?" Asked a different voice from the other three.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? Of coarse she's afraid of us. Wouldn't you be afraid of mysterious voices coming from any direction just waiting to attack you?" Asked Dark Angel.

"Dark Angel, you're ruining my mysteriousness!" Yelled a girls' voice Dark Angel yelled at.

"Whatever Envy."

"Show yourselves!" Chris yelled turning and looking in all directions but still couldn't see anyone.

"As you wish." Dark Angel's voice said coming from Chris' right side. But before she could turn, a purple ray hit her in the chest.

Chris was hit, and smacked against the wall in the alley she was in. She quickly got up and saw four teenagers standing in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris asked.

"Your worst nightmares." Said the only teenaged boy in the group whom the three teenaged girls' called Sasuke. He was kind of short but really handsome. He had short spiky dark blue hair and white skin. His eyes were black and he was dressed in a blue shirt, white shorts with a white and blue bandage wrapped around one of his legs attached to a small box and blue sandals.

Next to him was a girl who was called Dark Angel (My spit sister Melissa!). She had short black hair and purple eyes along with purple nail polish. She was also wearing a black coat with a black shirt, pants, and boots.

Next to her was a teenaged girl who was named Super Nova (My best friend Alejandra!). She had long brown hair that went down to her waist with blue streaks and bangs that covered her left eye. She was wearing a long blue shirt in the shape of a triangle at the bottom. She also had long blue boots and one glove that covered her right hand while the blue sleeve to her shirt covered her left arm.

And finally, next to her was another teenaged girl who was named Envy (My other best friend Ana!). She had long red hair with black streaks. She had black eyes and was wearing a blue headband with a swirl on it. (Just think of the leaf village headbands.) She also wore a black and white dress-like shirt with blue sandals. (Just think of a gothic version of Sakura.)

"Boy, even though you're in a skirt, you look nothing like a girl." Dark Angel told her.

"Yeah, no offense, but you're pretty flat-chested for a girl." Sasuke said. (Oh yeah, Sasuke doesn't act super serious or like a big stupid jerk in this story. In this story, he acts a little more calm and . . . well, not so serious.)

Chris' eyes widened in shock and anger as she clenched her fist tightly and ran towards Sasuke pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground.

"How 'bout you say that to my face bastard!" Chris yelled. She then stopped and looked at Sasuke in confusion. "Wait, you called me a girl."

"Yeah. What, you're not a girl?" He asked.

"No, I mean yes, I mean; no one's ever called me a girl. How'd you know I was a girl?" She asked.

"Well, no boy I've ever met wears a skirt."

Chris looked at him in confusion and noticed that she _was _in a skirt.

"What the hell!" Chris exclaimed in confusion as she saw the outfit she was wearing which was a black neck guard, black shirt, white gloves, a white belt, black skirt, and white boots. She also had long white hair and green eyes. (Just think of a version of Danny Phantom's outfit. Just give him a skirt. Laugh)

Chris then started to float in the air and off of Sasuke. She turned and saw that Dark Angel was doing this. Dark Angel then looked at Chris and threw her across the alley until Chris hit a dumpster.

"Are you all right Sasuke?" Dark Angel asked as she went towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Dark Angel." Sasuke said to her giving Dark Angel a smile. Dark Angel then started to blush at the cute smile Sasuke was giving her. She felt like she was going to faint. (Gag)

"Oh brother." Super Nova said rolling her eyes.

"You said it. We get enough of your lovey doveyness at Slade's lair you guys." Envy said to Sasuke and Dark Angel.

"Oh shut up Envy." Dark Angel said as she helped Sasuke up.

The four teenagers then started to hear footsteps coming towards them. They all looked and saw Chris walking towards them.

"She's still standing?" Super Nova asked.

"Damn she's strong." Sasuke said in surprise.

"Why do you think Slade wants her on the team? Come on, we've got to get her weak enough to take to Slade's lair." Dark Angel said getting in front of the three teens and raising her hands making the dumpster Chris just smacked into levitate in the air and shape shift into a panther.

Super Nova then got in front of her team and also shape shifted into a panther.

"Attack!" Dark Angel commanded as the shape shifted Super Nova and dumpster charged after Chris.

Chris looked up at what was coming after her and put her arms in front of her ready for the pain she was about to feel. But when Super Nova and the dumpster Dark Angel shape shifted were a foot away from Chris, they hit a green force field that suddenly appeared out of no where. (Oh yeah, Chris not only has Danny's outfit, but his powers also along with a few different powers like reading minds, seeing into the future, and making things levitate. Now remember, I don't own Danny Phantom. Okay, back to the story.)

"Unbelievable!" Envy exclaimed in amazement. "Only five minutes in this world and her powers are already overflowing her body."

"Which means she's slowly getting stronger and stronger by the minute." Sasuke said.

"And if what Slade told us was right, she'll be stronger than all of us once all her powers fully form in her body." Dark Angel said.

Dark Angel then looked to the side. She had a strong feeling that something was coming.

She then turned around and raised her hand as a red and yelled bird-a-rang came towards her. When the bird-a-rang was at least two feet away from her face, she made it stop in mid-air with her levitation powers.

"The Teen Titans?" Sasuke asked when he saw Dark Angel stop the bird-a-rang from hitting her face.

"Gee, what gave it away?" Beast Boy asked as him and the rest of the Teen Titans stood in front of the four teens.

Chris then opened her eyes and lowered her arms while the green force field disappeared.

"What the—?" She said in confusion as she saw the Teen Titans standing in front of the four teens that were attacking her.

"All right Titans, we have no time for games, so let's get this battle over with." Dark Angel said as her and Sasuke made a few hand signs.

"Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" They both yelled opening their mouths and letting out a huge flames.

The Titans quickly got out of the way and then started to attack.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled as each Titan started to attack an enemy.

"What the hell's going on?" Chris asked herself sitting and watching everyone fight.

Sasuke was facing Robin giving him an evil smirk ready to fight.

"Come on Bird Boy; let's see what you got." Sasuke said with determination.

Robin glared at the dark teenaged boy while reaching for his smoke bombs in his yellow utility belt. He then threw them on the ground which made a huge puff of smoke surrounded Robin. Robin was no where in sight.

"Where the hell did he go?" Sasuke asked himself looking around.

"Try looking down!" Robin said from under Sasuke. Sasuke looked down and was then kicked in the stomach. He fell to the ground, but quickly got up charging after Robin ready to punch him, but Robin got a hold of his first and punched Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke backed away shaking off the pain. He then looked at Robin and charged after him punching him as hard as he could.

Robin got hit so hard he flew through the alley about to land on his stomach, but quickly turned over and tried landing on his feet. He almost lost his balance, but landed successfully on his feet while thanking God that him and his parents were acrobats.

"Damn you." Sasuke swore while Robin ran towards him jumping in the air and kicking him in the face, but Sasuke quickly got a hold of his leg and slammed him on the ground.

When Robin's body touched the ground, he twisted his whole body when he realized Sasuke still had a grip on his leg which made Sasuke let go.

Robin was holding up his body with his arms and then stretched his leg which kicked Sasuke in the chest and made him fall to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Dark Angel screamed when she saw him get hit. She was about to run over to his side when a green Starbolt hit her in the side.

Dark Angel fell to the ground and looked up at her opponent angrily.

"All right, you wanna play? Let's play!" Dark Angel yelled as she hit Starfire with her purple lasers that shot form her eyes.

Starfire quickly dodged the lasers and glared at Dark Angel angrily.

"You are not the only one with powerful eyes." Starfire said as she also shot Dark Angel with green lasers that shot from her eyes.

Dark Angel then raised her hand and stopped the green lasers from hitting her with her levitation powers. Starfire gasped in shock while Dark Angel just laughed evilly.

"Betcha didn't see that coming." She said with a smirk on her face. "If you thought that was cool, check this out."

Dark Angel then did more hand signs and yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" which made ten clones of herself.

Starfire gasped in even more shock as she saw all the clones that were in front of her.

Dark Angel and her clones then glared at Starfire evilly and shot their purple eye-beams at her. Starfire was down.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy yelled but was then slapped in the back by Envy.

Her hand then started to glow red while Beast Boy let out a painful scream as he started to glow also.

Envy then let go of Beast Boy and pushed him to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" He asked looking up at Envy. His eyes then widened in shock as he saw Envy slowly changing green.

"You know that old sane, 'If you can't beat 'um, join 'um'? Well my sane is, 'If you can't beat 'um, become 'um'." (I know, kind of a cheesy line. Please don't hurt me if you hate it!) And with that said, Envy transformed into a green T-Rex and smacked Beast Boy with her long powerful tail.

"Nice work Envy." Super Nova complimented.

Just then, Cyborg charged after her and punched Super Nova in the face.

Super Nova fell to the ground and quickly got back up shaking off the pain.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." She said angrily as she flew up in the air and shot Cyborg with her blue eye-beams. Cyborg quickly put his mechanical arms in front of him for protection which made the lasers bounce off his arms. He then glared at Super Nova and shot her with his Sonic Blaster.

Super Nova quickly got out of the way clenching her fist in anger. Her fist then started to catch on fire. She opened up her palms which made the flames bigger an then threw them at Cyborg. Cyborg fell to the ground as did the other Titans.

The four teens then surrounded them with evil smirks on their faces.

"All right, let's finish them off." Dark Angel said as her eyes started to glow purple.

_"No!" _Yelled a voice coming from Dark Angel's mind.

_"But Master, the Titans are weak and won't be able to protect the target."_ Dark Angel said telepathically.

_"I said no! If you finish off the Titans then you would've waisted some of your energy and you're going to need all the energy you have in order to bring home the target. Fall back."_

_"But Master—"_

_"I said fall back!"_

Dark Angel looked at the Titans and then looked at her team.

_"Yes Master."_

"Fall back." She ordered as her and the other three teens jumped up in the air and vanished before the Titans' eyes.

When the four teens were out of sight, the Titans got up and brushed themselves off.

"That's right! You better run! We could've totally taken you jerks down!" Beast Boy yelled shaking his fist in the air.

Just then, Robin turned around and saw Chris sitting by herself on the concrete ground. He walked towards her and so did the other Titans.

Chris back away slowly a little scared.

"It's okay; we're not going to hurt you." Robin said to her.

"Who—who are you guys?" Chris asked.

"We are the Teen Titans." Starfire told her in a cheerful tone.

"I'm Robin." He said introducing himself and everyone else. "That's Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire."

"Robin?" Chris repeated in confusion thinking why that name sounded so familiar. "_Oh_! The guy who sucks 'things'."

"Excuse me?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Uh—nothing!" Chris said in embarrassment not realizing that she said that out loud.

"What is your name?" Starfire asked.

"Chris."

"You from around here Chris?" Cyborg asked.

"That's the thing—where _is _here?" She asked.

"Jump City California." Robin told her.

"Jump City?" Chris repeated in confusion. "I've never heard of that city."

"Are you from outside the U.S.A then?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I'm from California. Oxnard California." (Wooooh! My home city! Yeah!)

"Where?" The Titans all asked in confusion.

"Oxnard. Close to Ventura. An hour drive from Fillmore. A two hour drive from Lancaster." Chris explained. The Titans just looked at her like she was crazy. "Those cities don't rung any bells?"

The Titans all looked at her and shook their heads in unison. Chris then started to panic.

"Here, we'll take you to the tower and see if we could locate where you're from." Robin told her as they all got in the T Car and headed for Titans Tower.

"Hey, um—isn't there suppose to be another member on your team? I think her name is—Raven."

"Hey, come to think of it, I just noticed Raven was missing. Where'd she go?" Beast Boy asked. All the Titans sighed at Beast Boy's short term memory loss.

"She went to Azarath to pick up her brother Crow so he could help us fight Slade's apprentices." Robin told him.

"Oh yeah." Beast Boy remembered.

**Well, that's the end of the next chapter. Hope ya'll liked it! Corey, get ready! Your second chapter is up! Here's a preview readers.**

**Raven finally meets up with her older brother Crow. While they're discussing about Slade's four apprentices, what will Raven say when she finds out Crow was at the three dimensional world and blew up two police men along with three buildings? Gives a stern look at Corey Read and find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What up my FanFic hommies! Laugh Okay, first I'd like to give a small shout out to Corey. I got your reply! You rock man! (Makes a rock sign with both of her hands) Okay, and next I'd like to thank all of you readers once again for making it this far. You all rock! Wooh! Okay, serious mode now. Well, here it is; chapter number seven! Hope ya'll like it! I know you will Corey since it's about your destructive happy character. Laugh **

Later on, Raven was finally at Azarath heading to her mother's white castle.

"Hello mother." She greeted. Her mother was on a balcony petting a white dove that was standing on her arm.

"Hello Raven." She greeted with a smile on her face still petting the white dove.

"Where's Crow?" Raven asked.

"He's in his room meditating."

Raven then left the balcony and levitated to her brothers' room. She then stopped at a metal door that had the name 'Crow' in black letter written on it. Raven knocked on the door and waited for her brother to let her in.

"You may enter sister." Crow said from inside his room as the door swooshed open.

Raven levitated in and saw her brother sitting cross-legged floating two feet from the ground with his eyes closed and chanting slowly.

Raven looked around her brothers' room. It was just as dark as hers. The walls and floor was pure black. His bed was also back, but with blue blankets and sheets. He had at least four shelves filled with books written by Edgar Allen Poe Points at Corey and a few books filled with poems that he wrote himself. Points at Corey again There was also a small desk and chair at the corner of his room and posters of crows were on every wall.

Raven then levitated in the air as she also sat cross-legged next to her brother closing her eyes and beginning to chant as she talked to him telepathically.

_"The Titans are waiting for you."_

_"So, I take it you guys haven't defeated Slade's apprentices yet."_

_"Charles, it's only been two days. Of coarse we haven't defeated them yet."_

_"I'm sensing their power. Slade's been working them to death. They're all getting stronger and stronger as we speak."_

_"And that's why we need you to help us stop them."_

_"By the rate their powers and skills are developing, I'm not sure even with my help we'll be able to defeat them."_

_"That's impossible. You're stronger than me and I'm the strongest member of the Titans—well, in my opinion."_

_"That's my little sis."_

_"Shut up." _

_"Laugh"_

_"So, what have you been doing for the past seven days since I called you?"_

_"Nothing much."_

_"You're lying."_

_"Damn you. You just had to have that reading emotions skill."_

_"What have you been doing Crow?"_

_"I visited a different universe before you came."_

_"What universe?"_

_"Earth; the three-dimensional Earth."_

_"Damn you Charles! You know we can't visit that universe! In that universe, people with powers like us are make-believe!"_

_"I know that, but I had to visit that universe."_

_"Why?"_

_"Even though people with powers are make-believe in that universe, I sensed a person with powers that lives their. Very strong powers."_

_"Who are they?"_

_"A young teenaged girl."_

_"Have you seen her powers in action?"_

_"No. But I could sense her powers. Very strong. Almost as strong as mine. Maybe even stronger."_

_"Wow, that is strong. Did you bring any attention?"_

_"Well, there were a few police who saw me."_

_"And what did they do?"_

_"Freak out. Tried to shoot me. Then exploded."_

_"YOU BLEW THEM UP!"_

_"Hey, I had to do something!"_

_"Damn you Crow! You're so destructive happy! Points at Corey You're just like our father Trigon."_

_"Hey! Don't ever compare me to him. That stupid bastard."_

_"The Titans are waiting for us; I think we should be leaving now."_

_"All right."_

And with that said, Crow and Raven stopped meditating and left to Earth using their dark magic to travel through a black portal.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for all the pointing Corey. I just had to do it. Laugh Well, here's your usual preview readers on what'll happen in the next chapter.**

**When Crow and Raven finally get to Jump City, Crow explains everything to Chris which doesn't make her very happy. Will she ever find a way to get home? Will she ever learn how to control her powers? Will she help the Titans on defeating Slade's apprentices? Or will his apprentices get to her first? So many questions! So little time to post chapters! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! The price of being a freshman!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What up my hommies! (Sigh) I gotta stop saying that. Okay, this is to Corey and Melissa, Alejandra, and Ana if you three are reading this story right now. I think this'll be the only chapter I'll be able to post for the weekend since I'm gonna probably be at my cousins' house. But don't worry; I'll try to post as many chapters as I can this weekend. Okay, so without any further adieu, here it is! Chapter . . . eight? Yeah! Chapter eight! (So many chapters to keep track of)**

"Nothing? What do you mean you found nothing?" Chris yelled.

"I'm sorry Chris, there's no place on Earth called Oxnard. Are you sure you're not from a different planet or something?" Cyborg asked looking at the screen on the Titans computer.

"A different planet? Hello! Do I _look_ like an alien? Aliens aren't even real man." Chris said crossing her arms.

"Then what the hell is Starfire? A 'normal' orange skinned girl that can fly and shoot green beams from her hands and eyes?" Beast Boy asked.

"Normal? None of you guys are normal. The only normal one here is Robin." Chris said to them.

"Robin? Normal? Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it." Beast Boy said with a smirk. Robin glared at him.

"Hey, _he's _not the one who's green with elfin ears. Or orange that can fly and shoot green beams from his hands and eyes. Or has ninety-five percent of his body made out of metal."

"Dude, you're really starting to piss me off." Beast Boy said to her clenching his fist.

"Dude! Did you just call me a dude?" She yelled.

"Uh, _duh_! You _are_ a guy aren't you?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Chris yelled charging after Beast Boy pinning him to the ground and shaking him violently. "What the hell do I have to do to convince people that I'm a girl?"

Beast Boy then changed into a gorilla and threw Chris off of him. Chris landed on the couch and then rolled off of it.

"Well, for one thing, you could get implants and plastic surgery so you'll have boobs and a curvy body instead of a flat chest and no curves at all." Beast Boy suggested.

"WHAT?" Chris screamed as she ran towards Beast Boy again and tackled him to the ground once more. "Tell me, what kind of guy wears a skirt!" She asked pointing at the black skirt she was wearing.

Beast Boy looked at her and told her his answer. "You're right. No guy wears a skirt—unless he's transsexual."

"WHAT?"

"All right, stop it you two." Robin said trying to break up the fight.

"Here's some advice for you dork! How 'bout changing your skin color and getting some normal sized ears so you don't look like a snot colored elf." Chris growled bragging Beast Boy's throat choking him.

Just then, Raven and Crow entered the living room and saw Chris on top of Beast Boy squeezing his neck and shaking him violently.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

The rest of the Titans turned and looked at Raven and her brother noticing that they were here and then looked back at the suffocating Beast Boy and pissed off Chris. Crow shook his head and raised his hand making Chris levitate off of Beast Boy.

"Hey! Put me down!" Chris yelled kicking her feet and swinging her fist like a wild woman.

"Whatever you say." Crow said with a shrug and a smile as he lowered his hand which made Chris fall to the ground landing flat on her butt.

"Ow! Gee, thanks." She said rubbing her butt. Crow just smiled at her with an innocent smile as if he didn't do anything. (Glares at Corey. "Don't make me smack that grin off you face.")

"So, this must be your brother." Cyborg said as him and the rest of the Titans walked over to Raven and Crow.

"Yes, this is Charles; my older brother." Raven introduced.

"Please, call me Crow." He said to everyone.

"Hey, wait a minute." Chris said popping back up. "You're that freaky dude that blew up those police and helped Mikey and I out."

Crow nodded his head.

Chris looked at him for a while since she didn't get that much of a good look at him last time. He was tall and had short messy black hair; sort of like Chris'. He had hazel eyes and white skin also like Chris' too and was wearing an outfit similar to Raven's which was a black cloak with blue on the inside. Under his cloak was a black shirt with long black pants and black boots. He also had a red jewel on his forehead like Raven's and a light blue crystal (the Eutherium crystal) around his neck that he used to blow up the police and heal Mikey with.

"You must be Chris Bennington." Crow said to her.

Chris looked at him with a confused look on her face. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm the one that brought you here."

"What? Why?"

"I'm sure the Titans told you about Slade's apprentices?" He asked.

"No yet." Robin said looking at Chris. "Slade's apprentices, the four teens that attacked you, are very dangerous criminals. Their leader is Dark Angel (Smiles at Melissa). The three others are Sasuke, Super Nova (Smiles at Alejandra) and Envy (Smiles at Ana). They were trained by Slade and sent to destroy us so they could take over the world."

"Isn't that every villains plan?" Chris sighed with a shrug.

"They attacked us two days ago." Raven told her. "We think Slade wanted us to witness their strengths and abilities in person. They're very strong and just keep getting stronger and stronger by the second."

"We needed extra help in defeating them so Raven suggested that her brother should help us." Cyborg said.

"So, where do _I _fit into all of this?" Chris asked still very confused.

"The day before Raven asked me to help the Titans with Slade and his apprentices, I sensed a great power forming. I don't know what it was; all I knew was that it was in another dimension and that—"

"Wait, another dimension?"

"Yes, you're from another dimension Chris. This is Earth, but in another dimension. The dimension where you're from, people like us are make-believe." Crow explained.

"And people like us aren't supposed to even be _seen _in your dimension or else it'll bring total confusion and panic on your world. _Right _Crow?" Raven asked giving her older brother a stern look. (Gives Corey a stern look also.)

"Don't give me that look Rae. I'm the older brother; I'm supposed to give _you_ that look." He told her.

"Could've fooled me. You don't _act _like the older sibling around here." Raven told him with her arms crossed.

Chris looked at Raven and smiled. "You go girl."

Raven gave her a smile and went back to glaring at Crow.

"Okay, I'm still confused; _why _did you bring me here again?" Chris asked.

"Because you have a great power inside of you that can help us defeat Slade's apprentices." Crow told her.

"What great power? I don't have a great power! I'm not super like you guys are."

Just then, Chris started to float off the ground. She looked down and saw that her feet weren't on the ground and started to freak out.

"Ahhh! Get me down!" She yelled.

"This is the power that you posses Chris." Crow told her.

"I told you, I don't have any powers! Now get me down!" She screamed.

"They're _your_ powers. You get down yourself."

"How?"

"I don't know," He said shrugging his shoulders. "Think about it or something."

"Hey Chris, nice boxers dude." Beast Boy said from under Chris. Chris gasped in embarrassment and pushed her skirt down and closing her legs blushing like crazy while Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Crow laughed at her.

Chris growled with her eyes glowing a bright green when suddenly, she stopped floating and fell flat on her butt again.

"Boy, don't you have perfect control over your powers." Crow taunted holding out his hand offering to help her up.

"For the last time, I don't have any powers!" Chris yelled shooting up from the ground.

"Then how the heck are you doing all of this?" Beast Boy asked with his arms crossed.

"I don't know!" She screamed. She then changed invisible and then turned visible again for a split second right before their eyes.

The Titans gasped.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do what?"

"Turn invisible." Cyborg said to her.

"I don't know. I didn't even know I _was _invisible or what the hell's going on." She said as a green force field surrounded her.

Crow raised an eyebrow and gave her a satisfied smirk. "Do you believe me _now_?" He asked.

Chris just glared at him.

Suddenly, a white ring formed around Chris and changed her back into her regular form. "Thank God! I'm back to normal. What the hell did you do to me?"

"_I_ didn't do anything. It was all you." Crow told her. "Told you you had powers. You really need to learn how to control them though."

"Okay smart guy, if I really _do _have powers, then how come I've never experienced them before?" She asked.

"Not everyone experiences their powers as soon as they're born. Raven and I didn't experience our powers until we were six-years-old." Crow told her.

"But I'm fourteen." She said.

"Guess you're a late bloomer."

"Late bloomer my ass! None of this is real and that's final. I'm just in a really weird dream and will be waking up any time soon." She said storming off.

"Where are you going? We need to help you control your powers so you could help us fight Slade's apprentices." Crow told her.

Chris stopped in her tracks and turned around taking a deep breath. "Look, even though I have powers and might not know how to control them, I'm still normal. And I'm not helping you fight Slade or whoever and his stupid apprentices. (Gets evil glares from Melissa, Alejandra, and Ana) I'll get killed!" She yelled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going anywhere but here hoping I wake up _real _soon."

And with that said, Chris walked towards the door but turned invisible and fell through the ground landing in the basement where you could hear a faint 'Ow' sound.

"Good going genius." Raven said slapping her brother in the back of his head. "You just brought a three-dimensional human here who isn't even going to help us defeat Slade's apprentices. With her powers, she's going to figure out a way to get home and she's going to tell people about us!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure people aren't even going to believe her."

"Hello! She's still going to have her powers when she goes back to her three-dimensional world!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Robin, why don't you go reason with Chris." Raven suggested. "Try to convince her to help us fight Slade's apprentices or at least help her with her powers."

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because you're better at reasoning with people."

Robin just looked at the Titans and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. I'll go talk to her." He said walking out of this living room and heading towards the basement. But what the Titans didn't know was that Slade's apprentices were eaves-dropping on their conversation from the top of the roof. Super Nova used a long sword she carried on her back that she turned into a wand. She pointed it on the roof which made it see through so that they could see everything that was happening.

"So, our little target has no idea how to control her powers." Super Nova said raising the wand and changing it back into a long sword which she put in a pouch that was strapped around her back.

Dark Angel smiled evilly rubbing her hands together. "Perfect. I think this just got a lot easier."

"What do you means?" Sasuke asked.

"All we gotta do, is tell her that Slade could help her with her powers and—"

"But the Titans already convinced her that he's evil." Envy told her.

"Um—I wasn't _finished_!" Dark Angel yelled. "I'm aware of that; so all we gotta do is try to convince her that she should forget about the Titans and be on our side."

"How are we gonna do that?" Super Nova asked.

"How the hell should I know? I don't have _all _the answers."

Sasuke, Super Nova, and Envy just glared at their stubborn and very strange leader. (Gets a glare from Melissa.)

_"Dark Angel, where are you and the rest of your team?"_

_"We were spying on the Titans Master. It seems that the girl they brought to this dimension doesn't know how to control her powers."_

_"Good. This will make your mission a lot easier. Report to Super Nova, Sasuke, and Envy that we'll all meet at Titans Tower at midnight. We're going to do whatever it takes to bring her on our side."_

_"Yes Master."_

"We'll all meet here tonight at midnight." Dark Angel reported. Her team nodded as they all jumped up in the air and vanished back to Slade's lair. (You know, how those ninja do in Naruto. Where they jump up in the air and vanish before your eyes. I love it when they do that. It's so tight!)

**Well, that's the end of another chapter. Hope ya'll liked it! Here's your usual preview of what'll happen next!**

**When Robin tries to convince Chris to join him and the Titans, will she accept or will she leave them trying to find a way to get back home by herself? The only way to find out is read the next chapter which I'll try to post as soon as possible. Teen Titans rocks! Yah!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What up readers! Wow, I can't believe I've made it this far. Well, good thing for everyone who's reading this story, I won't be as busy as I've been over the past week. (Sigh) Let me tell ya, the first week of High School has been hecktic. Melissa, Ana, Alejandra, and Corey know what I'm talking about. So many papers to sign and so many books to carry and so many supplies to buy. It's like the school thinks we're made out of money! Well, enough about me complaining about the school, let's get this chapter started! Here it is! The ninth chapter! Booyah!**

"Hey Chris, are you down here?" Robin asked as he walked in the basement and found Chris lying on the ground with a couple of boxes filled with junk surrounding her.

"Yeah." She sighed getting up. "What do you want?"

"Well, I came down here to—"

"If it's to ask me to help you and the rest of the Titans fight Slade's apprentices, then the answer is no. I'm not helping you guys." She told him.

"Well, actually—"

"I mean, you guys think you could just randomly select some average person and bring them to another dimension asking them to help you fight four dangerous and powerful super villains? I don't think so!"

"Well, we're really sorry, but I just—"

"I could get killed! Okay, so maybe I _do _have powers, but I have no idea how to control them or how the hell I got them! But just because I have powers doesn't mean I'm supernatural or strong enough to fight four villains."

"Okay, I understand that, but—"

"All I want to do is get back home. And I know you and your friends don't trust me and think I'm gonna snitch about your little two-dimensional universe, but who the hell's gonna believe me anyway?"

"We know that, but all I want to say is—"

"Yes, I know you guys are heart-broken that I won't be able to help you fight Slade's apprentices, but I'm sorry. I'm just not up to saving the world. Heck, I couldn't even save my best friend _or _myself earlier. So if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna try to find a way to get back home and when I do, I'm gonna—"

"CHRIS!" Robin yelled finally getting her attention.

"What!" She asked looking at him as though she was just rudely interrupted.

"Okay, I _know _that you don't want to help me and the Titans fight Slade's apprentices. And I understand if you're mad at us for dragging you to this dimension. But all I wanted to say was that we could help you control your powers, because, believe it or not, all of this is real. When you get back to your dimension, you're still going to have your powers. And having control over them is better than going back home with no control over them at all. Think of the damage you could do to yourself and innocent people." He told her. "So, I promise me and the Titans will find a way to get you back home if you stay with us and let us help you gain control over your powers."

Chris looked at the Boy Wonder and then gave him a smile. "All right, you got yourself a deal." She said shaking his hand.

"All right. We'll start your training tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"Okay." She said as Robin walked out of the basement and headed towards the living room while Chris followed him.

When Robin and Chris finally walked into the living room, the Titans all looked at them as though they were waiting for something.

"So, what's your answer; you gonna help us or not?" Beast Boy asked with his arms folded looking at Chris.

"All right dudes, sorry, but I won't be able to help you guys. But I will be able to stay so you can help me with my powers." Chris told them.

"All right. And you promise not to tell anyone about this dimension once we send you back home?" Crow asked.

"I promise." She said with a smile.

"All right! Looks like we got a new member on the team." Cyborg said as him and the rest of the Titans started to cheer except for Raven of coarse.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not a new member, I'm only staying so I could get better control of my powers." Chris corrected.

"Well, either way, we need to celebrate. Who's us for pizza?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh yes! Me please!" Starfire said waving her hand in the air. "I have had a large craving for the cheese pizza topped with marshmallows and mint frosting." She smiled while the rest of the Titans just looked at her with confused and disgusted looks on their faces.

"Um—is she for real?" Chris asked.

"Starfire's kind of . . . new to Earthly customs. You'll get use to her—individuality." Raven told her as the Titans all headed for the T Car and drove off to the Pizza Palace.

**Well, there you have it. The ninth chapter, and there's still more to come! Here's the next preview.**

**When Chris goes out for some fresh air, who do you think she'll meet? Melissa, Ana, Alejandra; this is your chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Laugh) Melissa and those of you who watch Gravitation are probably laughing right now. Well, here it is; the tenth chapter. Wow, I've posted this many! And we're barley in the middle of the story. Awesome! I'm so proud of myself! Well, here it is readers, chapter number ten! (Shoots finger in the air standing in a heroic pose)**

**Brother Daniel: What do you think you're pointing at when you do that?**

**Me: . . . STOP QUOTING BABBIT!**

**(Laugh) Okay, enough joking around. Here it is; the tenth chapter!**

**Daniel: BABBIT RULES!**

**Me: I thought you liked Tsuyoshi? (Confuzzled)**

**Daniel: Hey, wouldn't it be weird if your butt fell off. I mean think about it, you wouldn't be able to pass gas or do any kind of sitting or—**

**Me: (Pushes Daniel in a pool that seems to pop out of nowhere)**

**Daniel: (Keeps rambling about how it would be like if your butt fell off while he's drowning)**

**Me: (Sigh) I gotta stop letting him watch Kodocha.**

_BAM!_

_Chris was down on the ground. She struggled to get up and ignored the pain that was overflowing her body. She looked up at her opponent and gave him an upper cut._

_"Why are you doing this?" She yelled._

_Her opponent was on the ground covering his face as though he were in pain. He then moved his hands away from his face and revealed blood dripping from his mouth._

_"What the hell's your problem?" Chris asked. Her opponent ignored her and punched her hard in the face._

_"You're my problem!" He screamed smashing his fist into her face. Chris hit the floor (_Teehee. If you don't get it, then you're not a hard core Linkin Park fan!)_ hard tumbling helplessly. She groaned and tried picking herself up while her opponent walked towards her with his hands glowing a bright red._

_She glared at him and shot a green plasma ray at her opponent. He was hit and fell to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw Chris in the air with her fist balled up ready to charge after him._

_Her opponent gasped and quickly spun out of the way. _

_Chris landed on the ground and looked back at her opponent who was charging after her with his fist tightened._

_He punched her, but Chris dodged his fist and kicked him in the legs. Her opponent jumped in the air and landed on Chris' shoulders as he jumped off of them and landed from behind her._

_Chris turned around but got hit in the face again. She hit the floor _(Laugh)_ once again and was filled with pain as she felt blood spilling out of her nose and mouth._

_She looked up at her opponent who raised his hand at her. She then felt her body levitate off the ground._

_She smacked into the wall in back of her as she saw her opponent walking towards her with an evil grin on his face._

_"Why?" She whispered as she felt an invisible force choking her._

_Her opponent looked at her with an evil glare as he raised his right hand which started to glow a dark red color._

_"We use to be best friends Chris." He told her. "You were the greatest friend I ever had. You were so close to me it felt like you were a part of my family. But now, you never look at me the same way. I really cared about you Chris, but you pushed me away and fell for someone else." _(Sniffles. How sad!)

_"What are you talking about?" Chris choked._

_Her opponent looked at her with his serious dark red eyes. Chris looked into his eyes. His face didn't express much, but his eyes were filled with betrayal, disappointment . . . and loneliness. A tear then ran down her opponents' cheek as he turned his head and shut his eyes lowering his hand setting Chris down._

_Chris looked at her opponent and walked towards him slowly and cautiously. Her opponent looked at her with his blood red eyes filled with tears. Chris was amazed he still had a straight face on._

_Her mysterious opponent then reached out his arms and wrapped them around Chris in a friendly hug. Chris was in shock, but then melted in her opponents strong arms._

_"With You; the Reanimation remix. In the words of Chester Bennington: No matter how far we've come by, I can't wait to see tomorrow with you." Her opponent whispered softly in Chris' ear which made her body shiver pleasantly. _

_Her opponent then gently pushed her away and looked at her with a serious face as though he had absolutely no emotions in him. He turned away shutting his eyes tightly raising his glowing red hand._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered shooting out a dark red plasma ray. _

Chris gasped in shock shooting up from her bed all sweaty and panting very hard. She looked around in the guest room the Titans let her sleep in. It was empty, nothing more than a bed, a TV, and a dresser.

Chris sighed rubbing her forehead trying to remove the sweat from it as her breathing started to go back to normal.

"I need some air." She said getting up from her bed and heading to the roof.

"What was up with that nightmare I just had?" She asked herself bringing her legs close to her chest and resting her head on top of her knees. "I'm just really stressed right now. I'm sure that nightmare meant nothing."

Chris then had a quick flash of the guy in her dream. He had semi-long jet black hair and blood red eyes. The outfit he wore was similar to his. A dark red shirt with a silver neck guard, gloves, belt, and boots along with long dark red pants. His face looked so serious and emotionless and his body felt hard which probably meant that he worked-out.

Chris blushed. She remembered how warm he felt and how comfortable he made her feel when he wasn't beating the crap out of her. Why was he doing that anyway?

Just then, Chris felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she breathed out cold air. (You know, like Danny's ghost sense)

"What the hell?' She said in confusion. Her eyes widened as she felt danger approaching from behind her. A white ring then formed around her once again and changed her into her supernatural form. She quickly moved out of the way and saw a purple ray hit the spot where she was sitting. Chris gasped in shock.

"Wow, you're skills are better than I though they would be." Dark Angel said as her and the rest of her team looked down at Chris.

"What do you guys want?" Chris asked clenching her fist.

"Oh, it's not what we want, it's what you want." Super Nova said to her as red flames formed in her hand. Chris gasped and saw Super Nova throw the flames at her.

Chris quickly dodged the flames and saw Dark Angel, Sasuke, Super Nova, and Envy come down to the roof facing her.

"Come on powers; wake up! Make me turn invisible! Do something!" Chris yelled.

"Hit her with everything you've got." Dark Angel ordered as her team did what they were told. Dark Angel's eyes were glowing a bright purple, Sasuke's were a dark red, Super Nova took out her long sword that glowed a bright blue, and Envy's hands glowed a dark red.

"Come on! Damn it, what the hell do I have to do to unleash these stupid powers? Um—come out powers! Powers come alive! Come on!" Chris yelled, but nothing happened.

"Looks like this will be easier than we thought." Super Nova said as her and the rest of the team were about to unleash their power on Chris, when a dark voice told them not to.

"Hold it my apprentices." Said the dark voice. The four apprentices turned around and saw their master walk from out of the shadows. "We didn't come here to kill the girl. We came here to reason with her, remember?"

"Sorry Master." Dark Angel said while she and the rest of her team drained their attacks.

"You must be Slade." Chris said looking at him.

"And I assume the Titans must've already told you about me?" Slade said in his usual dark tone. Chris didn't say anything. "So, you must be the Titans little secret weapon."

"No, I'm just here so that they could help me with my so called, 'powers'. After that, I'm heading back home. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." She told him.

"My, my. Aren't we the thoughtful person?" He mocked.

"Hey, don't get sarcastic with me pal." She said angrily.

"Ooh; and a temper to match."

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? You said something about reasoning didn't you?"

"Yes I did. We're here to make an offer with you."

Chris looked at Slade with a confused and also curious look on her face. "What kind of offer?"

"You're hanging with the wrong team." Sasuke told her.

"What do you mean?"

"The Teen Titans are a group of superheroes that wan to destroy us and they chose you to help them." Dark Angel explained. "But the thing is, instead of you helping them, you should be helping us."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not helping the Titans. Second of all, why should I be helping you guys?"

"Chris, Chris, Chris." Slade said walking towards her with his hands behind his back.

"What? What? What?" Chris mocked.

"The Titans are just using you. They may act like they're cool with you not helping them defeat us, but once you have control over your powers, they're gonna make you a Titan no matter what." Super Nova told her.

"You mean, force me?"

"Wow, looks like you aren't as dumb as you look." Dark Angel smirked.

Chris glared at her with her eyes and hands glowing green but then calmed down when Sasuke started talking.

"Besides, do you really think the Titans are gonna spend every day trying to help you control your powers?"

Chris was silent.

"So, what you guys are trying to say is that I shouldn't trust the Titans?" She asked.

"Exactly." Slade told her. "you wan tot get back home as soon as possible don't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then you're going to have to learn how to control your powers quickly." He told her walking towards Chris. "You need more than the Titans' help. You need a teacher. A mentor. And above all, a team with experience."

"That's us." Dark Angel said with a smile.

Chris looked at Slade's apprentices and then looked back at Slade.

"I—I don't know. The Titans told me you're—"

"Who are you really going to believe Chris? The people that took you from your home and tried to make you fight when you had absolutely no experience, or the people that are willing to help you with your problem and get you back home?" Slade asked her.

Chris clenched her fist angrily remembering why she was even here in the first place. Anger filled her body which made her hands and eyes glow green.

She turned around and looked at Slade and his apprentices still clenching her fist in anger.

"I'm in." She said.

"Good, we'll start your training—now." Slade said as Super Nova changed into a T-Rex and whacked Chris with her tail.

Chris was hit and was sent flying into the ocean.

"Attack!" Slade yelled as his apprentices did as they were told. Sasuke grew claw-like wings, Dark Angel grew black wings, Super Nova levitated from the roof, and Envy got a hold of Super Nova's shoulder absorbing a little bit of her levitation powers as they all charged after Chris.

"What the hell is this?" Chris asked floating in the water.

"Your training." Dark Angel said to her as she got a hold of Envy's hand to give her some of her power. Dark Angel and the rest of her team then all transformed into sharks, except for Sasuke who go transformed into a shark by Dark Angel. They all dove into the water.

Chris looked around the water and couldn't see any of them. She then felt cold and saw her breath once again.

"Uh oh." She said to herself as she felt danger coming. She then saw Dark Angel and Sasuke pop out of the water charging after Chris and saw Super Nova and Envy with their mouths open showing their sharp teeth also charging after her.

Chris gave out a terrified scream and threw her arms over her ready for the pain she was about to feel, but instead was surrounded by a green force field that Dark Angel, Sasuke, Super Nova, and Envy crashed into.

They all shook off the pain and then changed back into their normal forms flying in their air.

"So, your powers normally come out when you're in danger." Envy said.

Dark Angel then raised her hand and made Chris levitate out of the water floating in front of her and the rest of her team.

"Let's see how much danger you have to be in, in order to make _all _of your powers come out." She said with an evil grin on her face as her eyes started to glow purple.

"Wait, I think there's a better way to experience all of her powers." Envy said stopping Dark Angel from seriously hurting Chris.

"Ah man." Dark Angel said a little disappointed as Envy got a hold of Chris' arm and started absorbing her powers. Chris changed back.

Envy then closed her eyes and transformed into an outfit that was similar to the one Chris was wearing. She had a black midriff and black mini skirt with white gloves and white boots. She also had long white hair and glowing green eyes.

"Oh my God." Envy said to herself.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. "Her powers are incredible! I can feel all her energy and strength. It's ten times stronger than any other power I've ever come in contact with!" Envy told them.

Envy's whole body then started to glow green. She groaned in pain as she held onto her head and yelled in agony.

"Envy! What's happening!" Super Nova panicked.

Suddenly, a green cylinder formed around her and then formed into a bright beam of light.

When the light dimmed, Envy was falling and was about to hit the ocean, but Super Nova flew towards her and caught her.

"Are you okay?" Super Nova asked.

Envy shook her head trying to get back to her senses. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Chris' power is so strong. Other people would die trying to control that much power. Since she was born with these powers, they got use to forming in her body for fourteen years. Only Chris can control that much power." Envy explained.

"Is that good or bad" Chris asked.

"I don't really know." Envy told her. "What I do know, is that you have ghost powers."

"Ghost powers?" She repeated.

"Yes. You could go through solid objects, disappear, fly, produce green force fields, shoot green plasma rays, control other people's bodies, make other objects including people levitate, yell out super sonic waves, and duplicate yourself."

"Wow, I got a lot of kick ass powers.' Chris said with a smile on her face. "Now, what do I have to do in order to control transforming?'

"There's a thing you have to say. It lets your body know that you want to unleash your powers." Envy told her.

"And the thing I have to say is—" She asked waiting for Envy to tell her.

"That's something _you _have to figure out."

"Aw man." Chris whined.

"All right, close your eyes and think of the first thing that comes to your mind." Envy instructed.

Chris did as she was told and closed her eyes thinking of anything that came to her mind.

"I'm—I'm going . . . ghost? I'm going ghost!" She yelled as a white ring formed around her and transformed her into her ghostly form.

"I did it!' Chris said happily as she started to float up in the air.

"Well whoopty-doo for you." Dark Angel said dryly.

Chris glared at Dark Angel but then ignored her and kept on listening to Envy.

"All right. Now in order to control a certain power, or unleash it, you need to have a certain feeling." She explained. "We already know anger unleashes your plasma rays. Now what about everything else?'

"I got it." Dark Angel said as her eyes started to glow purple and shot out a ray which was coming towards Chris.

Chris yelped and covered her face with her arms which formed a green force field protecting her from the ray.

"So, when something's coming after you, your force field pops up." Dark Angel said to her. "What else is their?"

"Hmm. I see a patter." Sasuke said to them. "Anger unleashes her plasma rays. Fear brings out her force fields."

"Emotions! Her powers are inclined with her emotions! Oh Sasuke you're brilliant!" Dark Angel said hugging him. Sasuke blushed.

"Oh brother." Super Nova, Envy, and Chris groaned.

"Are they always like this?" Chris asked.

"Pretty much." Super Nova and Envy said in unison.

"All right, break it up you two." Super Nova said pulling Dark Angel and Sasuke apart.

"Okay, we've covered anger; fear. What else is their?" Envy asked.

"How 'bout happiness?" Dark Angel suggested.

"All right. Think about something that makes you happy Chris." Envy told her.

"(Cough)(Cough) Having a figure (Cough)(Cough)." Dark Angel teased. Chris looked back at Dark Angel and gave her a death glare.

"Ignore her." Envy said. "Just think of something that makes you happy."

"I already have something in mind." Chris said still glaring at Dark Angel. She then closed her eyes and concentrated. She vanished.

"Invisibility. Awesome." Super Nova smiled. Chris then appeared in front of them again.

"Very nice. What did you think about?" Envy asked.

"Oh, nothing really important." She said glancing at Dark Angel.

_Dark Angel got hit in the stomach with a green plasma ray which made her fall to the ground coughing up a little blood._

_"I said I wanted Hot Cheatos stupid ass!" Chris yelled._

_"Yes Chris. I'm very very sorry." Dark Angel apologized bowing her head like crazy. "It'll never happen again."_

_"It better not. Now go get me some Hot Cheatos, oh, and while you're at it, go to the store and get me that Linkin Park Live From Texas DVD." Chris ordered._

_"Yes Master." Dark Angel said bowing. "I only live to serve you your greatness."_

"Hey Chris. What are you smiling about?" Super Nova asked.

"Um, nothing." Chris said coming back to reality. "All right. Let's try thinking of more emotions that'll help me open up my powers."

"You got it." Envy said.

"And we won't stop until we've seen you use _all _your powers." Super Nova said.

"We're here for ya." Dark Angel said with a smile.

Chris smiled too. _"You can't fool me with that friendly smile Dark Angel." _She thought.

"Thanks guys."

**Well, there you have it! Oh, and just for the record, Melissa doesn't have a snooty attitude like Dark Angel . . . sometimes. (Laugh) I'm just joking. I love ya Melissa, my fellow spit sister! (Hugs) Well, hope ya'll like this chapter and are ready to read the next one. Here's a preview.**

**Just a little chapter where Robin's helping Chris with her powers, but what will happen while they're training together? Ooh, suspenseful! Don't miss this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola readers! Man, I still can't believe I've made it this far. Usually in a few of the stories that I make, I always stop in the middle of the story and then end up deleting it but I've made it to the eleventh chapter! Yeah me! (Claps) Well, I couldn't have done it without my friends to back me up. Melissa, Alejandra, Ana, _and _Corey; you guys totally rock for helping me out with this story. You're awesome! Okay, so with out any further adieu, here's chapter number eleven!**

"Come on Chris, wake up."

Chris groaned tiredly stirring in her bed until she finally opened up her eyes and saw Robin standing at the side of her bed.

"What is it?" She yawned.

"It's time for your training." He told her.

Chris rubbed her eyes and turned to look at the digital clock on the right side of her bed. "It's freakin' five o'clock!"

"I know. Come on; we gotta start your training really early." He said.

"Why?" She complained covering herself with her blanket.

"So you'll feel great and energized the rest of the day. Now come on or breakfast will be served while you're still training."

Chris sighed and slowly got out of bed trying to wake herself up.

"All right." She told him grumpily. "Where are we gonna train?" She asked getting her sweater and baseball cape.

"In the work-out room." He told her.

"And that would be where?" She asked looking for her shoes.

"Third room to your left." He told her as he walked out of Chris' room and waited for her in the work-out room. Chris slowly slipped on her shoes and took long strides out the door still half asleep.

"All right, can you change on your own?" He asked.

Chris didn't say anything. Her eyes were completely closed and she was snoring a little.

"Chris?" Robin said looking at her. He rolled his eyes and then moved his lips close to her ear. "CHRIS!" He yelled.

"AHHHH!" Chris screamed as she fell flat on her butt.

"Okay, now that you're awake _again_, let me ask you—again, can you morph on your own?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah." She yawned stretching her arms. "I'm going ghost!" She yelled while the white ring formed around her once again and transformed her into her ghostly form.

Robin nodded his head impressed. "Very good. What else can you do on your own?"

"Um . . . I can shoot plasma rays on my own." She told him now wide awake.

"Let me see." Robin said as he walked in front of Chris and stood their. "Hit me with as many plasma rays as you could throw."

"Um, all right." She said closing her eyes and concentrating. Her hands then started to glow a bright green as she opened her eyes and glared at Robin. She then threw as many plasma rays as she could at him, but Robin quickly dodged them.

"Come on, is that all you got?" He taunted.

Chris' mouth dropped offended as she started to throw more plasma rays but Robin kept on dodging them.

"Pretty good for your first try with your powers." He told her once Chris got tired of throwing plasma rays. Chris sighed. "All right. What else can you control?" He asked.

"Um—I can fly." She said as she flew up in the air. "And I can use force fields." She said making a green force field around her.

"So, you're pretty much good with all your defense moves." He told her. "Do you have any control with your attack powers?"

"Let's see, there's plasma rays and . . . well, that's pretty much it." She confessed.

"Hmmm." Robin said looking at Chris as though he were examining her. "Do you know how to fight?"

"Does knowing how to punch count and kick count?" She asked.

Robin laughed. "Not exactly. You also know how to defend yourself."

"But I thought you said I was okay with knowing how to defend myself." She said.

"Yeah, but that's _with _your powers. I want you to be able to defend yourself _without _your powers."

Chris looked at Robin confused. "But I thought you were supposed to help me control my powers. How can I learn how to control my powers if you won't let me use them?"

"You'll see." He said walking towards her. "Okay, first thing is learning how to punch."

"Um—I think I've pretty much got that covered." She told him.

"Oh really?" He asked raising an eyebrow (Don't start Melissa). "Okay then, try to punch me."

Chris looked at him with a 'you're kidding me' face. "All right." She said clenching her fist about to punch Robin in the chest, but he moved out of the way. Chris looked surprised and tried punching him again but missed. She then got angry and threw punches as fast as she could. Robin dodged everyone she threw.

Chris then stopped; her arms feeling like pudding.

Robin gave her a smirk. "Finished."

Chris looked up at him and gave him a glare. "All right, you win."

"Okay, now stand like this," He instructed spreading his legs apart. Chris did the same. "And bring your arms to the side. Make sure they're balled up into fist."

Chris nodded her head and followed Robin.

"Now take a deep breath and just strike your fist like this. But you gotta make sure your fist is absolutely straight." He said punching the air. Chris nodded taking a deep breath and striking her fist in the air.

"Good, now keep on doing that. And don't forget to take a deep breath before releasing a punch." He instructed. Chris did as she was told. She took a deep breath and stroke a punch and brought her fist back in. She repeated this exercise about five more times.

"Okay, now here's your first exercise." He said pointing at a bulls-eye on the wall in front of them. "Hit that bulls-eye with your plasma rays while using the method I just taught you."

Chris did as she was told and got into the position she was in earlier. She looked at the bulls-eye taking a deep breath. She then stroke her opened fist letting a plasma ray come out. The plasma ray shot out of her hand and hit the bulls-eye.

Chris smiled in surprise. "I did it!"

"Nice work." Robin said patting her on the back. Chris smiled. "All right, looks like we're finished."

"What? That was it?" She said confused.

"Yeah, you learn pretty quickly. I thought it was going to take a little longer, but I guess I was wrong. We'll start training tomorrow morning at six to work on your other powers." He said walking towards the door.

Just then, a green plasma ray hit the door leaving a small scorch mark. Robin turned around and saw Chris standing in a fighting position with her hands and eyes glowing a bright green.

"Not so fast Boy Wonder. I didn't wake up at five o'clock in the morning just to learn how to aim which took only a couple of minutes. Teach me some other fighting moves." She ordered. Robin looked at her with a serious look on his face but then smiled.

"You're real stubborn." He said walking towards her. "Just like me. All right, I'll teach you some other moves."

Chris smiled and stood next to Robin ready to learn.

"All right, since your punch needed a little work before I taught you how to do it right, let's work on your kick." He said. "Okay, stand in the position that you were in earlier but keep your legs together."

Chris did as she was told.

"All right, now bend to your right a little while bringing your leg half way up." He said showing her an example. Chris nodded and followed Robin. "Now move it forward and keep it straight like how you were striking a punch."

She did as she was told and moved her leg straight.

"No, that's a little crooked. Here, let me help you." He said walking towards her and getting in back of her grabbing her right arm and left leg. "You need to lower it a little."

Chris tried lowering her leg but felt herself loosing balance. She tried leaning on Robin, but ended up falling on him.

Chris and Robin fell with a thud flat on the ground. They both groaned.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." He said lifting his head a little. Chris tried lifting her body with her arms but then stopped when she saw how close Robin's face was to hers. Robin seemed to notice this too and blushed a little. Chris did the same.

"Um—" She blushed madly, speechless.

Just then, Beast Boy and Crow busted into the work-out room.

"Hey dudes! It's almost time—for—" Beast Boy was speechless when he saw the position Chris and Robin were in.

Crow snickered covering his mouth with his hand while Beast Boy struggled to keep a straight face on. They then couldn't hold in their laughter any longer and burst out laughing.

Beast Boy held his stomach letting out fits of laughter while Crow fell to the ground laughing his head off.

"Sorry, did we interrupt you two?" Beast Boy laughed.

"Come on B. B., let's leave these two _alone _for a while." Crow said grabbing onto Beast Boy shoulders leading him out of the work-out room still laughing insanely.

Chris groaned angrily and then started to get up. "Those two really get on my nerves." She said helping Robin up.

"Tell me about it." Robin agreed. Chris looked back at Robin and Robin looked back at her. They were both silent.

"Um, thanks for—helping me out and all." She said nervously.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "So, you wanna get some breakfast?"

"Sure." She said as her and Robin walked out of the work-out room and headed for the kitchen ignoring the teasing Beast Boy and Crow were giving them when they walked out.

**Well, there goes another chapter. Hope ya'll liked it and I hope ya'll are ready for a little bit of drama coming up in the next chapter. Sorry, I don't have time to post a preview, but I'll post chapter number twelve A. S. A. P. Catch ya later peoples!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oooh! I just heard the two coolest songs ever! Ugly by Sevendust and Far Way (or So Far Away) by Nickelback. (Sigh) I so wish I had those songs right now. Maybe I could get that one Nickelback CD that has that song. Too bad I get that Sevendust CD that has that song 'cause it has explicit lyrics and I'm one of those teens that have over-protective parents. I mean, I'm freakin' fourteen years old and can't even watch Adult Swim which is for people 14 and older! Ugh. Good thing I have Anime Club and my tio and tia's rules about what I can and cannot watch when I'm over at their house or else I'd have the brain of a seven-year-old. Well, enough of my whining, here it is! The twelfth chapter! Hope ya'll love the drama. Melissa, this is your chapter! And a little bit of your chapter too Alejandra. Hope you like it!**

Dark Angel sighed plopping herself on her bed looking up at the purple ceiling in her room; her arms folded in the back of her neck. She sighed once again closing her eyes resting for a while.

_BAM_

_A younger version of Super Nova got hit in the face and fell to the ground._

_"Leave her alone you stupid boys!" A younger version of Dark Angel yelled running to the younger Super Nova. "Are you okay?"_

_Super Nova struggled to get up, but managed to give Dark Angel a weak smile._

_"When we say 'No girls on our territory' we mean 'No girls on our territory'!" A spiky blond haired boy yelled. Two other boys agreed by nodding their heads in unison._

_Dark Angel glared at the blond haired boy and clenched her fist tightly._

_"Come on, let's leave these boys alone." Super Nova said getting up and motioning Dark Angel to come with her by pulling her arm._

_"No." Dark Angel said pushing Super Nova to the side. "Slade told us to never be weak or show weakness and that running away really shows the enemy that you're afraid. We need to show no mercy." She said getting up and walking over to the three boys with her hands tightly balled into fist and her eyes showing anger. "You think you boys are so tough? You think you can just pick on people just because you're big shots? Well I've go news for you boys, you're not as tough as you think you are and you're not big shots!"_

_"Shut up you stupid girl!" The blond spiky haired boy yelled pushing Dark Angel to the ground._

_"Hey!" Super Nova cried as she saw the blond haired boy push Dark Angel to the ground. She ran to her side. "You okay?"_

_Dark Angel looked up and glared at the blond haired boy as she quickly got up._

_"Come on Dark Angel, we should head back to Slade's lair and leave these boys alone." Super Nova suggested but Dark Angel ignored her._

_"You're going to wish you hadn't done that you stupid snot nosed boy." She growled._

_"Oh yeah, well what are you going to do about it?" He asked looking tough._

_Dark Angel clenched her fist as tight as she could; looking madder than she's ever looked before._

_"This!" She yelled pulling her right fist back and making it punch the blond haired boy right in the face._

_Super Nova gasped as did the two other boys who saw the blond haired boy hit the floor._

_Dark Angel breathed heavily with anger as she saw the blond haired boy struggle to get up._

_"Not so tough, are you now you stupid boy!" She growled._

_The blond haired boy looked up at Dark Angel and wiped his nose smearing blood on his yellow long-sleeved shirt._

_He glared at Dark Angel and quickly got up clenching his fist and pulling his sleeves._

_"You are so going to pay you son of a—"_

_"I know you are but what am I?" Dark Angel interrupted him with a smirk._

_The blond haired boy ignored her and quickly charged after her about to punch Dark Angel in the face but Dark Angel got a hold of the blond haired boys' fist with her hand and twisted it around his back._

_The blond haired boy screamed in agony but Dark Angel smirked evilly._

_"Cry louder and I might let go." She whispered in his ear._

_"Let me go! Let me go!" He cried in pain. Dark Angel laughed and twisted his arm even further around his back._

_"Sounds to me like you're not as attached to your arm as I thought you were." She whispered. "Come on, I wanna hear every bit of pain and suffering you have in that small weak little body of yours."_

_"Please let go! I'm sorry! I'll never bug you or your sister ever again! Just please let go of my arm!" He screamed as tears started to completely fall out of his eyes; his mouth opening as wide as it could letting out piercing screams of pain and suffering._

_"Stop it! Let him go Dark Angel! He's not worth it!" Super Nova cried begging Dark Angel to let go of the poor boys' arm._

_Dark Angel turned to look at her sister but then turned back to the blond haired boy who looked like he was about to pass out from all the pain. She then gave a disappointed look and finally let the boy go making him fall to the ground._

_"You're pathetic. I thought guys like you were supposed to take this kind of stuff like men. You boys are nothing but scared little rats. Pathetic. Simply pathetic." She told the boy shaking her head._

_The two boys surrounded the blond haired boy and looked at how much damage Dark Angel did to him. He was crying like a baby and his arm looked like it had absolutely no bones in it. _(Like how Harry's arm looked like when that phony Professor tried to heal his arm but took out all his bones instead.)

_"Does this hurt?" One of the boys asked lifting up the blond haired boys' arm. Three popping sounds were heard and a loud painful cry from the blond haired boy which scared both of his friends and Super Nova._

_One of the boys' got up and walked towards Dark Angel glaring at her._

_"Look what you did to him! It'll take months, maybe even years for his arm to heal. They might even have to remove it!" He yelled. "You're a monster! A monster!"_

_"Oh gag me with a spoon." Dark Angel said turning around like there wasn't a car in the world._

_Super Nova looked at Dark Angel and then looked back at the suffering boy with the broken arm. She felt very sorry for him, even though he treated her like dirt a couple of minutes ago. Dark Angel went way too far._

Dark Angel sighed again and turned to her left on her bed holding her dark purple pillow close to her.

"Dark Angel, can I come in?" Super Nova asked knocking on the door."

"Come in." She said sitting up from her bed and putting her pillow to the side. Super Nova opened Dark Angel's door and saw her leader lying on her bed looking miserable. "Hey, you okay?"

"I was just thinking." She told her.

"'Bout what?" She asked.

"That time when those three boys were picking on you."

"Oh." Super Nova said remembering how scary and violent Dark Angel was on that very day. She thanked God every day that she wasn't like that anymore.

"Super Nova." Dark Angel said looking at her little sister.

"Yeah?"

"W—what would you say—if I thought about going to Chris' dimension?" She asked.

"Dark Angel, why would you want to go to Chris' dimension? This place is where we really belong. Back in that dimension, you'll have to hide your powers and special abilities, but here, you can use them any time you want. Why would you want to go there?"

Silence came from Dark Angel for at least ten seconds until she finally broke the silence.

"No reason." She said with a smile. Super Nova gave her a confused look. "Come on, Slade said we were supposed to meet up at the bank tonight, so why don't you go tell Sasuke and Envy to get ready."

"All right." Super Nova said heading towards the door. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there in a sec." She told her. Super Nova shrugged her shoulders and headed out Dark Angel's room.

Dark Angel sighed and plopped herself on her bed again with her hands behind her head looking up at the ceiling once again.

_"I want to show you something my dear." Slade said to Dark Angel in his usual dark tone. Dark Angel looked at him with a confused look on her face while Slade walked towards a giant screen. He turned on the screen and showed Dark Angel a young twelve-year-old girl, well at first she thought it was a guy, but then noticed it was a girl when the boy next to her called her a 'crazy chick'._

_"Okay, I'll be Mike and you'll be Chester." She told the Mexican skinned boy._

_"Okay. What song do you wanna sing?" He asked her._

_"Points of Authority." She told him. _(My cousin Andrew and I do that all the time whenever one of us brings a Linkin Park CD. I also sing Mike Shinoda's parts and he always sings Chester Bennington's parts. One time, when he and I were singing, his tia who's referred to as my cousin walked by while we were singing and looked at us making a rock sign and bobbing her head. It was so funny. Oh, sorry, I'm just rambling. Back to the story!)

_"Sweet! That song rocks!" He said making a rock sign with his left hand._

_"You see this young girl?" He asked her. Dark Angel nodded her head. "This is going to be your target once I train you along with your sister and two new apprentices that you'll be introduced to later on. What I want you to focus on is being stronger, faster, tougher than this girl because once I am finished training you, you and the other apprentices are going to be after this girl."_

_"Why?" Dark Angel asked._

_"Because, she doesn't know it yet, but this girl has very extraordinary powers. Powers that are ten times stronger than yours or your sisters' combined."_

_"Wow." Dark Angel said in amazement._

_"Are you clear on your mission?" Slade asked facing Dark Angel. _

_"Yes, crystal clear. I'll work my ass off if it'll make you happy. I'll do whatever it takes . . . father." _(Gasp! Wow! What a shocker!)

"Dark Angel! Come on! Slade wants us to leave now." Super Nova said through Dark Angel's door.

"All right, I'll be right their." She told her getting up from her bed.

_BAM!_

_Dark Angel was hit against the wall once again. She struggled to get up. Every inch of her body felt like Jell-O._

_"I'm sorry father; I've been trying really hard. I promise I'll get the move right this time." Dark Angel pleaded._

_Slade kicked her to the side. "You've done this move a thousand times and have been practicing it a million times. How do you expect to be stronger than the target if you can't even get a simple move right?"_

_Dark Angel got down on her knees and tucked her head between her arms. "I'm sorry father." She cried._

Dark Angel clenched her fist tightly and looked down at the ground with tears forming in her eyes as she punched her bedroom wall leaving a giant hole in it.

"Chris!" She growled. She then bowed her head crying a little more and clenched her fist as tight as she could, ignoring the blood that was dripping off her left hand. "It's all about Chris!"

She then flew out of her room by crashing into her ceiling and flying off to the T Tower catching up with the rest of her team.

**(Sniffles) That. Was. So. SAD! Poor Dark Angel. Her life is so tragic. Oh, just for the record, Melissa's life isn't tragic at all like Dark Angel's. Man Melissa, so far, in my opinion, I think your character is the coolest. I mean, she's the leader of Slade's apprentices and has a totally dark past. It's so cool yet so sad! (Cries) Speaking of crying, I was totally crying when I was writing this chapter because while I was writing the really sad parts, I was listening to a really sad song. It was My December by Linkin Park. (Laughs at the shocked look on Corey's face.) It was so sad! The song kinda reminded me of Dark Angel. For those of you who are interested, check out the song. It's really awesome and kinda sad. I had that song stuck in my head for a week and cried every time I sang it when my cousin Andrew first played it for me on his CD player and I got my eighth grade Language Arts teacher into this song too when I was doing a report on Linkin Park. The report was to persuade people to do something and I was writing on how people should listen to Linkin Park. I got at least five people into the band since I brought a CD so they could listen to a little sample of a few songs and my teacher totally gave me an A! She was even humming My December when the bell rang. I felt so proud! Okay, I'm rambling again, but seriously, check out the song. It rocks! Sorry, I didn't post a description. Maybe I will in the next chapter. Later! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Konichiwa! All right, since I was so preoccupied with music yesterday, I had nothing else to do so I thought I'd listen to a couple of songs and see if they fit with any of the characters in my story. Here's what I made: **

"**Wth You" by Chairman Hahn featuring Aceyalone/How Mikey really feels when he's fighting Chris**

"**Points of Authority" by Linkin Park/This song shows Mikey and Dark Angel's anger towards Chris**

"**In the End" by Linkin Park/This song shows how much Dark Angel tries to prove herself to Slade**

"**Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park/This song describes Mikey's growing hatred towards Chris and how he later on feels about bringing her pain**

"**Everything Changes" by Staind/How Mikey feels about Chris' feelings for Robin and also how he thinks what she thinks of him joining the side of evil**

"**So Far Away" by Crossfade/This song describes Mikey's anger towards Chris and the reason why he went to the dark side**

"**Death Trend Setta" by Crossfade/How Dark Angel and Mikey feel when they're fighting Chris**

"**I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan/How Mikey felt when he thought he was loosing Chris to Robin**

"**P5hing Me Awy" by Mike Shinoda featuring Stephen Richards/How Mikey felt forgotten by Chris, Chris' feelings towards Robin, and how Slade treats Dark Angel**

**Check out a few of these songs, they're really cool and see if they describe my characters. Well, better get on to the story. Here it is! Chapter number thirteen! Woooh!**

Chris stood in front of the Titans with a determined look on her face. The Titans looked back at her with similar looks on their faces ready to fight.

"All right Chris. You ready for this?" Crow asked her.

Chris clenched her fist tightly and gave them a smirk. "Bring it on."

And with that said, Starfire threw a couple of green Starbolts at her but Chris quickly back-flipped away from her attack.

"I'm going ghost!" She yelled as the white ring surrounded her and changed her into her ghostly form.

"You can transform perfectly. Nice work." Raven complimented from in back of Chris.

"Thanks." Chris said quickly turning around and punching Raven in the face, but Raven stopped her with her force field. Chris then turned see-through and charged through Raven's force field knocking her on the ground.

Raven hit the ground with Chris standing in front of her with a proud smile on her face. She then felt a cold shiver run down her spine and could see her breath but before she could turn around, she got pounced on by Beast Boy who transformed into a green tiger.

Chris struggled to break free from Beast Boy, but then kicked him in the stomach making him fly off her.

Beast Boy struggled to get up. He then saw Chris flying up in the air and charging after him with her fist glowing green. He quickly transformed into a fly which made Chris' fist miss him. He then transformed into a gorilla in back of Chris and punched her in the back but Chris was ahead of Beast Boy and turned see-through before she was knocked by his fist.

Chris turned solid once again and then kicked Beast Boy right in the stomach.

Suddenly, Chris was shot in the back by a Sonic Blaster which came from non other than Cyborg.

She quickly got up and flew up in the air throwing green plasma rays at Cyborg, but he dodged them and jumped up in the air as high as he could; tackling her to the ground.

Chris struggled to break free. She then used her sonic scream which crashed his systems for a while.

Chris got up and brushed herself off a little when she felt her body shiver and saw her breath once again.

She quickly turned around but instead got hit with a couple of green Starbolts.

She fell to the ground but quickly got up flying in the air and shooting green plasma rays at Starfire. Starfire dodged them, and then tackled Chris to the ground.

Chris got a hold of Starfire's arm s and threw her of f of her. She then got a bird-a-rang scratch part of her clothing on her arm.

She turned to her left and saw Robin standing with a Bo-Staff in his hand.

Chris hovered in the air for a while with an evil smirk on her face as she turned invisible right before his eyes.

Robin laughed. "That trick is seriously getting old." He said raising his Bo-Staff and swinging it in back of him.

"Ow!' Chris yelled as she fell to the ground and turned visible again. She looked up at Robin with an angry glare but then gave him a smile. "All right, let's try something different then."

And with that said, Chris got a hold of Robin's Bo-Staff with her hands glowing green ready to shoot out a plasma ray. The green plasma energy then traveled up the Bo-Staff and through Robin's whole body.

"Very good Chris." Crow said from behind her. Chris turned around and got hit by a dark ray. "But not good enough."

"Oh yeah." Chris said getting up with her hands glowing green. "Then maybe this'll impress you."

She then shot Crow with as many plasma rays as she could and then charged after Crow punching him in the face.

Crow then got a hold of her fist and kicked her in the face sending her flying across the work-out room.

Chris hit the wall and looked up at Crow and the rest of the Titans surrounding her.

"So, did I do good or not?" She asked.

"Well, your powers are really improving, but personally, I think you could use a little work." Crow told her.

"Oh really." She said with a smile. The Titans looked at her with confused looks on their faces but then all fell to the ground in agony when they heard sonic screams coming from in back of them by a clone made by Chris.

The clone then disappeared and Chris got up with a smile on her face.

"All right, you pass." Crow said getting up along with the rest of the Titans.

"Thanks. I've had great tutors." She said with a smile.

"So, since you have total control over your powers, you ready to go back home now?" Raven asked.

"Well, I was kinda thinking if it's okay if I stay here for a little while longer?" She said to them.

"You changed your mind about taking up on our offer?" Crow asked.

"You mean helping you guys fighting Slade's apprentices?"

"We could really use your help Chris." Cyborg said to her.

"Yeah, it's been a week already. Who knows how strong they've become?" Crow said to her.

"I don't know guys. I'll have to think about it." She said heading for the door.

Just then, Robin's communicator started to ring. The Titans all looked at him taking out his communicator and flip it open to see what was up.

"Titans, there's trouble at the Jump City bank." Robin informed.

The Titans nodded their heads and rushed out of the work-out room heading to the bank. Crow stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Chris who was just standing their.

"You coming or what?" He asked.

Chris looked at him and then looked down at her shoes.

"We could really use the extra help?" He told her.

"All right, I'll help, but this doesn't mean I'm on the team."

"Whatever." He said as him and Chris ran out the work-out room and caught up with the rest of the Titans.

**Phew! Sorry if this chapter kinda seemed rushed. I had to hurry up and type it up 'cause I had to do chores and wanted to finish this chapter up really quickly before my mom started yelling at me. Well, there you have it, the thirteenth chapter. Now when I'm finished with my chores, I'll post the fourteenth chapter A.S.A.P. Catch ya later peoples! Oh yeah, and Corey, you'll get to read about your character kicking butt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**What up peoples! Okay, done with chores, now on to the fourteenth chapter. Just to let you know, I'm coming closer and closer to the ending and will be starting the sequel really soon. Oh and if you kinda don't like the way my writing is, don't worry, I'll make sure the writing in the sequel is ten times better than the writing in this story. Well, here it is; the fourteenth chapter! **

"Stop right there!" A police man yelled as him and five other police men surrounded the bank holding up guns aiming at Dark Angel, Sasuke, Super Nova, and Envy.

Super Nova stepped in front of the police men and got out a large sword twirling it around. The large sword then changed into a blue staff with a red jewel on top of it. She then jammed the staff into the ground making red energy come out of the red jewel and travel down the sword into the ground making the road break like a massive earthquake.

The police feel in the cracks in the road and were then trapped when Super Nova took out her staff and waved it making the road close.

"Nice work Super Nova." Envy complimented.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I forgot how fun this little sword was."

Just then, a dark ray hit in the middle of Dark Angel, Sasuke, Super Nova, and Envy. They all looked up and saw Crow and Raven floating above them.

"Oh great. The Teen Titans." Sasuke groaned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Cyborg said with a smile from in back of Slade's apprentices.

_"What are you guys doing here?" _Chris asked in her mind looking at Slade's apprentices. (Yup, Chris can also read minds. Wait, didn't I mention that earlier? Shrugs shoulders Oh well, just reminding ya if ya forgot. Back to the story)

_"Slade wanted us to pretend to rob the bank so that he could see how well your doing with your powers. So don't mess up." _Dark Angel told her telepathically.

Envy then got in back of Starfire and grabbed her arm making Starfire scream in pain and glow a dark red.

She let go of Starfire's arm once she had part of her powers in her body making her hands and eyes glow green.

"Starfire! Look out!" Crow yelled forming a force field around Starfire before Envy hit her with her own Starbolts.

The Starbolts bounced off the force field and were coming towards Envy, but she quickly dodged them. But before she could turn back to fight Starfire, Starfire charged after her and hit Envy with a massive amount of Starbolts.

Envy got hit, but then flew up in the air and charged after Starfire punching her in the stomach and then kicking her in the face.

Starfire fell to the ground, but was caught by Raven.

"You okay?" She asked. Starfire rubbed her head a little and managed a weak smile on her face.

Raven then got hit by a ball of electricity thrown by Sasuke. (You know that little electrical jutsu Kakashi can do. I forgot what it's called though.) She quickly got up and flew towards Sasuke throwing a blast of dark energy at him, but Sasuke dodged her attack.

He then got out a Kunai knife and threw it at Raven, but Raven stopped the Kunai knife with her levitation powers and threw it back at Sasuke. Sasuke saw the Kunai knife coming towards him and took out another Kunai knife throwing it forward making it hit the first Kunai knife. The two Kunai knives fell to the ground while Sasuke charged after Raven, jumping up in the air and kicking her in the head.

Raven fell to the ground and saw Sasuke walking towards her with an evil smirk on his face until he got hit by a green ram which happened to be Beast Boy.

"Thanks." Raven said getting up.

Cyborg then fell to the ground in front of Raven and Beast Boy by Dark Angel and her purple laser beams.

"You all right?" Beast Boy asked while him and Raven ran to his side. They all looked up at Dark Angel wit her hands and eyes glowing a dark purple.

"I think we can take her." Beast boy said to Raven and Cyborg.

Dark Angel then raised her hands which made Raven and Cyborg levitate off the ground and crash into the bank wall.

"Or not." He said backing away while Dark Angel walked towards him with an evil grin on her face.

Just then, Dark Angel levitated off the ground and smashed into the bank wall. She struggled to get up, but managed to turn to see who her attacker was.

"And stay down!" Chris said with a smile on her face.

_"What the hell was that for?"_

_"Hey, you said Slade was watching to see how well I am with my powers. And you also told me not to mess up, so I intend to do my best."_

Chris then saw Robin get hit by Super Nova's fire blast. She quickly flew to his side and shot green plasma rays at her.

Super Nova was hit, but then shape shifted into a tiger charging after Chris and Robin.

Chris got in front of Robin and raised her hands making a green force field appear around her and Robin.

Super Nova crashed into the force field, but then got back up changing back to her normal form and clenching her hands which made flames form.

"Robin, run after Super Nova." Chris commanded. Robin looked at her in confusion. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Robin then nodded his head in agreement and ran towards Super Nova.

Super Nova grinned and shot her fire blast at Robin. Robin was about to stop in his tracks, but a force field then formed around him protecting him from the fire blast.

When Robin got close enough, Chris made the force field disappear. Robin then jumped up in the air and kicked Super Nova in the face. Super nova fell to the ground and was bout to get up, but Chris formed a force field around her. She was trapped.

"Wow. You're really good at controlling your defenses." Robin complimented.

"Thanks."

Just then, a green eye-beam hit in between Robin and Chris. It was Envy, who was glaring at them with her glowing green eyes.

"Let's see how good you are with your attacks." Robin said looking at Chris.

Chris smiled and looked at Envy. Robin and her then ran towards Envy.

_"Robin, I'll hit her high and you hit her low."_

_"Got it."_

Chris then flew up in the air and watched Robin running after Envy.

Envy then saw Robin running towards her. She was bout to hit him with one of her Starbolts, but she was punched in the face by Chris. She then got kicked in the legs by Robin and completely fell to the ground.

Chris then made Envy levitate off the ground and threw her towards Super Nova in her force field.

She quickly opened up the force field and closed it once Envy was in there with Super Nova.

Envy groaned. "Damn, she's really good."

Sasuke and Dark Angel were the only ones who were left standing.

_"I've got a plan. All you need to do is wait until I give the signal." _Crow said in Chris' mind.

_"What do I do when you give me the signal?"_

_"Are you good at messing with people's minds?"_

_"Well I don't like to brag, but I'd say I'm one of the best."_

_"Then that's what I need you to do."_

_"Got it."_

Crow then flew up in the air and started shooting dark rays at Dark Angel and Sasuke. Dark Angel and Sasuke then grew wings from their backs and wrapped them around themselves which protected them from the dark rays.

Sasuke then flew up in the air and charged after Crow punching him in the face. Crow was hit, but got back up punching Sasuke in the face and kicking him in the stomach. Sasuke gasped but then looked up at Crow making a few hand signals.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled making five clones of himself which surrounded Crow.

Crow looked around; the odds of him getting away were very slim. He then closed his eyes and spread his arms which made a dark round sphere surround him.

"Balse!" He yelled.

The dark sphere then grew twice as big and made a loud explosion.

Smoke was everywhere, and once it cleared, Sasuke was lying on the ground too weak to get up.

Dark Angel looked up at Crow and glared at him with her hands and eyes glowing purple.

"You are so going to pay!" She yelled.

"I don't think so. Chris! Now!" Crow yelled.

Chris then appeared in back of Dark Angel with an evil grin on her face.

Dark Angel turned around and shot Chris with her eye-beams but when Chris was hit, she faded away.

"What the hell?" Dark Angel said in confusion.

She was then surrounded by ten other clones with their eyes glowing a bright green.

Dark Angel clenched her fist and started blasting all the Chris clones until she hit the right one.

She was then down to only one Chris clone left which had to be the real one.

"Nice try Chris, but you can't fool me." She said zapping her with a very powerful eye-beam. Chris was hit.

She fell to the ground and looked up at Dark Angel.

"Like I said, you can't fool me." She said with an evil smirk on her face. She then gasped in shock when she saw that Chris was fading away. This Chris was a clone also!

"What the—?" Dark Angel said in confusion. "If this Chris is a clone, then where's the _real _Chris?"

"Try looking behind you." Chris said from behind Dark Angel.

Dark Angel turned around and saw the real Chris standing in back of her with her eyes and hands glowing bright green. She then flew up in the air and threw a load full of plasma rays.

Dark Angel was hit and fell to the ground. Chris then took a deep breath and let it out using her sonic screams. Dark Angel covered her ears begging for the yelling to stop when Chris used her sonic screams.

She then stopped and walked towards Dark Angel with a proud smile on her face.

_"So, did I fight well enough?"_

_"Okay, you win. Now let us go."_

_"No problem."_

Behind the Titans' backs, Chris snapped her fingers which made the force field Super Nova and Envy were in disappear.

_"Hurry up and run before the Titans catch you." _Chris said telepathically to Super Nova, Envy, and Sasuke. They all nodded their heads and ran off.

"Hey! They're getting away!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Titans! Stop them!" Robin yelled. The Titans ran after Slade's apprentices, but it was too late. They all jumped up in the air and disappeared before their eyes.

"Damn it!" Crow yelled in anger.

"Oh well. I'm sure we'll get 'em next time." Chris said walking towards the Titans.

"That was a pretty good battle. I think you've totally mastered your powers Chris.' Robin complimented.

"Thanks." Chris said with a smile. _"Let's hope Slade thinks the same thing."_

"Come on, let's celebrate with some pizza." Cyborg said happily.

"Boy, you guys sure like pizza don't you?" Chris said as her and the rest of the Titans headed inside the T-Car and drove to the Pizza Palace.

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. Hope ya'll liked it. I can't wait to be finished with this story and move on to the sequel. The sequel is gonna have tons of drama and violence but I won't tell you too much since a ton of people don't like spoilers. I don't know what's wrong with you people, I on the other hand, ADORE spoilers. They get me really excited and anxious. Oh well, that's just me. Well, get ready for the next chapter, which is a chapter where you'll get to know a little bit more about Chris and why her and Mikey became tramps. Catch ya later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**What up my fellow readers. Sorry it took me a while to post this chapter. My mom grounded me for two days and I've been really busy with double homework since I missed two days of school. Ooh, before I forget, I'd like to thank my other reviewer Dyethe for posting 5 reviews. Oh, the reason Chris is still cooperating with Slade is because she has to have full control of her powers before Slade sends her back home. And yes, Chris didn't watch that much TV when she was younger what with school, being grounded by her parents by her parents for failing classes, and hanging-out making trouble. Oh, the chapter that I posted last time, the one with the songs, I kinda put some spoilers in their. (Rubs back of her neck in embarrassment) Sorry. But I promise, no more spoilers. Well, enough with the rambling, here it is! The fifteenth chapter!**

Chris sat on top of the Titans roof watching the stars.

She sighed. "Well, if Slade approves with how I fought today, then I'm heading back home tonight."

Chris turned and looked at the door to the rooftop. She turned back to the sky. "I'm really gonna miss this place."

Just then, Chris heard the door open and turned her head quickly to see who it was. It was Robin, followed by Crow and the rest of the Titans.

"What are you doing up here?" Robin asked taking a seat next to Chris.

"I could ask you guys the same questions." She said looking at the Titans.

"We came here to get a little fresh air." Beast Boy said sitting down and looking up at the sky.

"Wow, small world, er, dimension." Chris smiled.

"So, how long do you plan on staying here?" Raven asked.

"Why, you guys beginning to get sick of me?" Chris asked giving Raven a smirk.

Robin laughed while Raven gave Chris a glare. "Do you always have to have a comeback for everything we say?" Robin asked her.

"Not really. But having a comeback for everything _anyone _says is one of my specialties." Chris said flashing a joking smile at the Titans.

Everyone was silent for about three minutes until Crow broke the silence turning to Chris. "So, what's life like on your dimension?" He asked.

"Just like yours, only you don't see people with 'special abilities' walking down the streets and saving the world. You only see that on TV or comic books." She told them.

"Really?" Cyborg asked becoming interested.

"Do you know if _we're _ever on the tube?" Beast Boy asked.

Chris looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg who had hopeful smiles and saying 'Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!' in their twinkling eyes. She laughed. "I don't know. I've never really watched TV before."

Cyborg and Beast Boy dropped their heads in disappointment; hope shattered.

"Do you have any friends on your dimension?" Starfire asked in her usual gleeful tone.

"I have one friend; Mikey. He's my best friend and I guess my only friend seeing is I don't get to meet that many new people." She told her.

"How come?" Crow asked.

"Because Mikey and I are kinda tramps. We don't go to school or hang-out where regular teens hang, so we don't get to meet that many people."

"You don't go to school?" Robin asked. "You should."

"Says the boy who doesn't have any powers and still doesn't go to school." Chris shot back.

"Hey, I'm a superhero. I have an excuse." Robin told her.

"Mmhmm." She taunted. "I use to go to school, but I dropped out when I was around twelve. My parents would always get mad at me if I got bad grades in school which was mainly all the time. 'Why can't you be more like Elie or Ai?' they would always say. 'They get extremely good grades. Why can't you be more like them?' and blah, blah, blah." She said making her left hand into a mouth flapping it up and down.

"What did they say when you dropped out?" Crow asked.

"Nothing. They left me in a fire accident when I dropped out along with Elie and Ai." She said holding her legs close to her chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Starfire said placing a comforting hand on Chris' shoulder.

Chris looked up at Starfire and gave her a warm smile. "It's okay. In fact, if it weren't for that fire, I wouldn't have met Mikey."

_The apartment on Conner Street was coming down. The flames danced through the building burning it to ashes as the fire department tried all they could to put out the fire._

_"Help! Someone please help me!" A younger Chris cried huddled in a corner staying away from the fire as best as she could. The giant flames scared her and she was completely alone. She wished her parents were here. She even wished Elie and Ai were here but she hasn't seen them since she started to smell smoke. They must've gotten out when everyone in the apartment rushed out. She wished she could've gotten out also, but there were too many people trying to get out all at once._

_She coughed. The smoke was too much, she could feel her vision becoming blurry and her body becoming woozy. She was going to collapse any minute._

_"This is it," Chris thought holding herself up with her shaky arms. "I'm really going to die."_

_"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" A younger version of Mikey yelled running through the halls._

_Chris looked up and saw the boy. She struggled bringing her body up with her arms. "Help." She said barely in a whisper. "Please, help me."_

_She dropped to the floor, her head buried in the hot ground. "I'm too weak to yell."_

_"Hey! Wake up!" Mikey yelled shaking Chris' arm. Chris looked up and saw the boy she was trying to call hovering above her. She smiled trying to say something, but was too weak._

_Mikey had a worried look on his face as he got a hold of Chris' left arm and draped it over his shoulder planting his right arm around her rib cage and holding her arm that was over his shoulder with his left hand. He picked her weak body up and started to walk._

_Chris looked up at the boy who was trying to save her trying to say something but couldn't._

_"Don't worry, we'll get out of here." He promised her with a disarming smile. Chris looked at his face and smiled also._

_Chris and Mikey were almost at the exit when suddenly, a piece of the roof above them fell down making the flames bigger. _

_Chris screamed and grabbed tightly onto Mikey scared out of her wits._

_"It's okay, we didn't get hurt and it's not blocking the exit. All we gotta do is go around it and we'll be out of here in no time." Mikey told her._

_"No!" Chris yelled, her eyes closed shut. "I'm too scared!"_

_"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." Mikey said wrapping a comforting arm around her. _

_"How do you know?" Chris asked burying her face into Mikey's dark blue sweater; her tears seeping through it._

_Mikey reached his free hand and wiped Chris' tears with his thumb and stroking her shoulder length hair behind her ear. "Because, you have me and I promise I won't let anything happen to you."_

_Chris looked up at Mikey. His disarming smile was having a powerful affect on her and those eyes made her feel extremely warm inside. She smiled and rested her head on Mikey's chest. _

_"Okay." She said. "I trust you."_

_Mikey smiled as him and Chris walked out through the exit unharmed and safe. They both collapsed to the ground breathing large gulps of fresh air._

_The fire department ran to their side examining them and giving them blankets._

_"You kids can rest in here while we try to bring this fire down." A fireman told them leading them into a paramedic car. Chris and Mikey both sat at the edge of the paramedic car with the double doors open as they watched the fire department people do their job._

_Chris glanced at Mikey and saw him staring at the burning building with a serious look on his face. Chris smiled examining her rescuer. She blushed, he was—cute. He had dark brown hair that looked almost black that was spiked up but a little messy from the fire. His skin was a dark Mexican color and beads of sweat were planted on his face. Chris blushed even more. The sweat on his face and the serious look he was making made him look adorable._

_"Um—I never got the chance to thanking you. So, um—thanks." Chris blushed nervously._

_Mikey turned and looked at Chris. He smiled. "You're welcome uh—"_

_"Bennington!I'mChristineBenningtonbutIlikedtobecalledChrissincethename'Christine'soundssupergirly.YoucancallmeChristooif youwantwhyamIstilltalking? I'msuchaspazz." She said super fast it was really hard to tell what she was saying._

_Mikey gave her a confused look and then just laughed._

_Chris' smile faded as she turned her head away blushing madly._

_"Well—Chris was it? My name is Michael Jimenez but you can call me Mikey." He said reaching out a hand for her to shake. Chris looked at his hand and shook it with hers giving him a smile._

_"Hi! I'm Christine Bennington but you can call me Chris." She smiled._

_"Um—you already said that." He told her._

_"I did?" She asked. She blushed. "Oh. Sorry."_

_"So, Bennington? By any chance are you related to Chester Bennington?" He asked._

_"I wish. Wait, you like Linkin Park?" She asked._

_"Who doesn't? They're like the tightest band ever." He said._

_"I know! Aren't they? I'm trying to collect all their CD's. So far I have Hybrid Theory, Meteora, and Linkin Park Live From Texas."_

_"You have Live From Texas? I've been trying to get that CD/DVD for months! You gotta let me borrow it sometime." He said._

_"Well, that is if it doesn't get burned in the fire." She pointed out._

_"Ah man. My Linkin Park poster is in their." He whined._

_"You have a LP poster?" She asked._

_"Yup. It's really awesome. It has Mr. Hahn on the left then Mike, then Brad, then Chester, then Phoenix, and then Rob and they're all sitting down together." He explained._

_"Awesome." Chris said with a smile._

_Chris and Mikey were then quiet when a fireman walked towards them with a disappointed look on his face._

_"What's up fireman?" Chris asked._

_"Well, we put out the fire and all the people that got out are all right, but the police reported four non survivors." He told them._

_Chris and Mikey looked at the fireman with shocked look on their faces._

_"What are you trying to say?" Chris asked wishing this wasn't happening._

_The fireman looked down at the ground and put a comforting hand on Chris' shoulder. "Your parents and this boy's parents didn't survive."_

_Chris gasped as she felt her eyes water. "What about my sisters. I have two sisters! Elie and Ai! Did they survive?"_

_"I really don't know. The police only reported four adults; Barbara and Israel Bennington (Sigh. What can I say mom and dad, Chris' character is based on me.) and Leticia and JoséLuis Rodriguez did survive the fire." (Sorry Tish and Tio. Just couldn't think of any other names.)_

_Chris lower lip quivered as she looked down at the ground letting her tears stream down her face._

_"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Mikey yelled. Chris looked up at Mikey and saw him with an angry look on his face and tears forming in his eyes. "Why didn't one of you go into the building and check to see if there were anyone else in that building? It's your job to make sure people are safe and to save them!"_

_"Listen kid, I'm really sorry and we tried our best but—"_

_"But your best wasn't good enough! You killed our parents! You burned our home to the ground and let our parent's burn down with it!" He yelled shutting his eyes and looking down on the ground with his fist clenched tightly. "Some heroes you are." He whispered._

_"Mikey." Chris said looking at Mikey. She reached out her hand and tried to call him down but he pushed her hand with his shoulder and ran off. _

_"Mikey! Wait!" Chris yelled running after him._

_"Hey you kids! Come back!" The fireman yelled about to run after them but lost sight of Chris and Mikey._

_"Mikey! Where are you?" Chris yelled looking around a dark alley she saw Mikey run off to. _

_She then saw him standing in front of a brick wall; his arm above his head resting on the wall with his other hand tightly balled into a fist resting on his side. He was crying._

_"Mikey, its okay. It's not the firemen's fault that our parents died." She told him._

_"Yes it is!" He yelled looking at her with anger and pain in his tearful eyes. "Those stupid bastards killed our parents! They let them die in hell! They did all this! I hate them! I HATE THEM!" _

_Mikey then punched the brick wall with his left fist crying madly and punching the wall one more time; his knuckles turning extremely red._

_"Mikey," Chris said grabbing his arm before he punched the brick wall again. "I know you're mad at the fire department, but they're the only ones that can help us right now. They can find us an orphanage to live in and—"_

_"No!" Mikey yelled glaring at Chris. "If those stupid police couldn't even save our parents, I'll bet you anything that they'll send us to a crappy orphanage with crappy food, crappy rooms, and send us to crappy schools."_

_Chris gasped and looked down at her shoes. That was the last thing she wanted. To be sent to a crappy school or any school for that matter._

_"I'd rather be a tramp." He whispered._

_Chris looked up at Mikey and saw the serious face he was making. He was still crying and his fist was still clenched tightly, but he looked calmer._

_She gave him a smile and reached out her hand. Mikey looked at it in confusion._

_"I'd rather be a tramp too." She smiled._

_Mikey looked at Chris and then looked at her hand. He smiled and shook it proudly._

_"Let's make a promise," He said still holding her hand. "Let's promise to never go soft and go running to an orphanage."_

_"Yeah." She smiled. "We don't need schools or a home to live in. All we need—is each other."_

Chris sighed and looked back up at the stars with a proud smile on her face. She then felt a comforting hand on her shoulder which belonged to a teary eyed Starfire.

"Oh, I am so very sorry that you and your friend had to suffer such a horrible tragedy." She said crying.

"Hey, it's okay Star. That was all in the past. And like we said, we don't need all that stuff as long as we have each other." She told her.

Crow looked at Starfire and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're a very caring person aren't you?" He said.

Starfire turned and looked at Crow; his smile warm and comforting. She smiled also but then her smile turned to a frown as she turned her head so that Crow couldn't see her tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Starfire sniffed wiping away her tears. "It is nothing."

Crow gave reached his hand towards her face and grabbed the bottom of her chin so that she looked straight at his face. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and gave her a smile. "So, crying for no reason is just part of your everyday schedule?"

Starfire smiled and looked down at the ground. "It is just, the smile you gave me—reminded me of the smile my parents use to give me when I was younger."

Crow raised his eyebrow. "What happened to them?" He asked.

Starfire looked up at Crow and then looked back down on the ground. "They—left me."

Crow gave Starfire a sorry face and rested a comforting hand on her left shoulder. "Star—I'm sorry."

Starfire looked up at him as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She then shoved herself into Crow's arms while Crow wrapped his arms around her stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth like his own child.

_"Well, well, well. Isn't this a comforting scene?"_

Crow turned around and saw Raven with her arms crossed giving him a sly smile.

_"Shut up."_ He smiled.

Raven just glared at him and rolled her eyes but was laughing while she was doing this.

"Who knew Crow had a comforting side." Beast Boy said looking at Crow holding Starfire in his arms.

"Yeah, even I'm surprised seeing him act like this." Raven said.

Beast Boy turned and looked at Raven. "So, if Crow, this stupid jokester, can have a comforting side to him, does that mean you have a comforting side too?"

Raven turned and looked at Beast Boy who was blushing a little. She gave him a smile and rested her hand on his. "That's something you'll have to figure out." She said.

Beast Boy looked up at her and gave her a smile as he noticed she was moving her face a little closer to his. Beast Boy, happy and excited, did the same moving his face closer to hers until he felt an invisible force slap him in the back of his head.

"Ow." He said holding the back of his head watching Crow give him a death glare.

_"Not with my sister you don't Play Boy." _Crow said to him telepathically while a cold shiver went down Beast Boy's spine.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked seeing the scared look on Beast Boy's face.

"Oh, nothing." He said nervously moving away from Raven. Crow gave him a smile and a nod.

Raven gave him a confused and then looked back at Crow. Crow gasped and then turned away.

"Ugh!" Raven groaned as she moved closer to Beast Boy. Beast Boy had a scared look on his face and tried moving away. "Don't pay any attention to Crow. He gets _way _over-protective when it comes to me and boys."

"Just like your typical brother." Beast Boy said with a smile. Raven smiled also and gave Beast Boy a small peck on the cheek. Beast Boy's face was flushed.

"Ah, isn't that cute?" Chris asked looking at Beast Boy and Raven.

"Haha. I so wish I had a camera. The look on Beast Boy's face is priceless!" Cyborg said laughing his head off. Robin was the only one that was silent. The sight of Raven kissing Beast Boy made him sigh.

_"Lucky." _He thought to himself.

_"Oh great, not you too." _Crow thought telepathically. _"I can't keep my eyes on two boys who want to hit on my sister."_

_"Ew! I'm not hitting on Raven! That's ridiculous!"_

_"Why, what's wrong with her?" _Crow asked a little angrily.

_"Nothing. I'm just saying it's not fair because . . . I wish that were me and—"_

_"Chris."_

_"Is it that obvious I feel that way about her?"_

_"Well, you are talking to a guy who can read your thoughts."_

_"True."_

_"Well,"_

_"Well what?"_

_"When are you gonna tell her?"_

_"Chris?"_

_"No, Edgar Allen Poe. Of coarse Chris!"_

_"I don't know. I don't think I'm even going to tell her."_

_"What! Why!"_

_"What if she doesn't feel the same way I do?"_

_"Oh come on man. She's going to be leaving any day. For all we know she could be leaving tomorrow. Might as well hurry up and tell her."_

_"It can never be with me and Chris. We live in two different dimensions. It'll never work-out."_

Crow smacked Robin in the back of his head with his powers almost making Robin fall flat on his face. _"That's the kind of attitude that's keeping you from telling her. Now I want you to buck up and tell her right now Mister!"_

_"All right, dad. I'll tell her when she and I are alone."_

_"Leave that to me. Oh, and son, I know about those magazines under your bed." _(Laugh. Sorry, I was just watching "Full House". You gotta love Uncle Jesse and Joey.)

_"Just go. And don't tell anyone."_

_"You got it."_

Crow looked down at Starfire and noticed that she was asleep. He smiled and stroked a few strands of hair out of her face as he picked her up in his strong arms. He turned and looked at Raven, who was resting in Beast Boy's arms. He rolled his eyes.

_"Ah, what a cute couple." _He teased dryly.

Raven looked up and looked at Crow. _"What do you want?"_

_"Robin wants us to go back inside."_

_"Why?"_

Crow turned and looked at Chris. _"Take a wild guess."_

_"Oh. All right. You take care of Cyborg and I'll take care of Beast Boy."_

_"Nice try, but I'll take care of Beast Boy and you take care of Cyborg." _

_"Fine."_

Raven turned her attention to Cyborg. _"Robin wants us to go back inside."_

_"How come?"_

_"Robin plus Chris plus being alone on a rooftop under a beautiful starry sky equals—?"_

_"Oh. All right."_

Crow walked towards Beast Boy. "Hello Beast Boy."

"Um, hey Crow." Beast Boy said nervously.

"Come on, we gotta go back inside the Tower." He said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Robin's orders."

Beast Boy looked at Crow with a confused look on his face but then got the picture when he saw Raven and Cyborg going back in. "Oh, I see. Well, I'm getting sleepy anyways." He said getting up.

Crow put a hand on his shoulder. "Before you head off to bedie-bye, I'd like to have a talk with you about my sister."

"Oh." Beast Boy said disappointedly. Who knew having Raven as a girlfriend would be so scary.

**Man! It took me five hours to type this chapter! Well, maybe it's because I was watching Spiderman 2 while I was typing half of the story. Couldn't help it. Spiderman rocks! I simply cannot wait for the third movie. (Sigh) I wish it were May already. Oh well, hope you guys liked this chapter and are ready for chapter number sixteen. I'll try posting it as soon as possible. Peace out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**What up my hommies! Ugh, I gotta stop saying that. Sorry it took me SOO long to type this chapter. Writers block is my worst enemy but visits me every time I'm close to wrapping up a story. (Sigh) What are you gonna do? Oh, while I was reading over the fifteenth chapter, I made a mistake there. Mikey called himself "Michael Jimenez" but I typed his parents last name "Rodriguez". My bad; his true last name is the first one, "Jimenez" which is based on one of my favorite cousins' last name, Andrew! I love ya buddy! (Huggles!) (Laugh) Hope I spelled your last name right. Well, enough with the blah blah blah talk, here it is! The sixteenth chapter! (Grabs headphones and tries to ignore TV and focus on computer) (Glances at TV) Ooh! BOBOBO's on!**

When all the Titans were finally back inside the T Tower, Chris turned back and then looked at Robin with a confused look on her face.

"Where are they going?" She asked.

Robin gave her a smile. "Um—guess they were getting a little tired." He blushed a little and scooted a little closer to Chris. "It's just you and me now I guess."

Chris looked at Robin and then gave him a smile and a small laugh. Robin smiled also as they both looked up at the stars.

Feeling uncomfortable with the silence, Robin finally broke it once again. "So . . . when do you really plan on leaving?" He asked.

Chris sighed and then looked back at Robin with a serious look on her face. "To be honest with you—I don't really know."

Robin gave her a confused look and then a sigh as he looked down at his feet. "Chris," He started off.

Chris turned and looked at Robin. "What is it?" She asked.

Robin looked up at her and then looked back down at his feet holding his legs close to his lest. "Well . . . I was wondering . . . if you might want to consider—you know, maybe . . . staying here—as a Titan."

Chris gasped in shock and then turned her head to the side. "You mean . . . you guys would actually accept me?"

Robin put a resting hand on her shoulder which made Chris turn her head to look straight at Robin's face. "Of course."

Chris gave him a smile and then looked down at the ground. Robin tried to look at her face. "What's wrong?" He asked sounding a little worried.

Chris looked up at Robin; her face blushing a little after noticing how close their faces got. "It's just; I don't belong here Robin. I belong in my dimension with _real _people."

"Stop me if I'm being too pushy, but I'm pretty sure you belong here. I mean, you have powers and special abilities like us but you live in a dimension where people like us are only real on TV or in comic books. You belong here Chris." He said giving her a serious face and grabbing the bottom of her chin softly so that she was looking straight at him once again. "You belong here with us."

Chris suddenly felt her eyes coming to tears as she turned her head the other way so that she couldn't look at Robin. She got up and walked a few steps away from Robin wrapping her arms around her body trying to comfort herself.

"I'm sorry Robin; I just can't do that to Mikey." She told him.

Robin got up. "Well—I'm gonna have to ask the Titans about this, but maybe you can bring Mikey here with you too."

Chris turned around and looked at Robin as though he said something that was both shocking and a little offending.

"Please Chris; anything to make you stay here." He begged.

Chris clenched her fist tightly trying to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry Robin. I just can't do that. Me staying here where I don't belong is one thing, but dragging Mikey who _definitely _doesn't belong here is too much. I'm sorry." She told him as tears started to stream down her face. "I really want to stay here with you, but I can't!"

Robin gave her a pitiful frown as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around the crying Chris. Chris gasped in shock feeling the warmth of Robin's body overflow her body. His strong arms making her feel extremely safe and comfortable. She sighed lovingly as she closed her eyes and let herself cry into his chest; her tears seeping through his red shirt.

A small smile crept up Robin's face as he leaned his head letting it rest on top of Chris' head inhaling the sweet aroma of that strawberry scented shampoo Starfire let her borrow while she was taking a shower this morning.

His hands were gently placed around Chris' waist. It was small and slender which meant that she and Mikey probably didn't eat that much after they became tramps.

His hands then slowly trailed up her back feeling the softness of her blue sweater until he reached the tip of her short black hair; his gloved fingers running through it gently.

Chris stopped crying for a moment and sighed once again feeling Robin's fingers running through her hair and his breath accelerating a little by getting high from her strawberry scented hair. She laughed a little and rested her hands on the top of Robin's strong built shoulders.

"Hahaha! This stuff is gold! Please tell me you're getting this!" Crow said excitedly to Cyborg.

"Heck ya I am! I can't _wait _'till this baby goes world wide on the internet!" Cyborg said happily.

"Shut up you guys! You don't want them to here us." Beast Boy said in a low whisper so that Chris and Robin didn't find out that they were hiding in back of the air conditioning machine built on the roof.

_"You guys do realize I know you're hiding back there." _Chris said telepathically looking at where the air conditioning machine was while Robin still held her body close to his.

Crow, Cyborg, and Beast Boy both gave similar shocked looks on their faces as they started to panic and head back inside the tower.

_"But before you go, how 'bout deleting that footage." _Chris said as she raised her hand and closed it which made Cyborg's mechanical eye light up and then dim.

"Hey! She erased the footage!" He screamed.

Crow gasped and then looked up at Chris. "You little—"

Chris then gave Crow a death glare with her eyes glowing a bright green. A nervous Anime sweat drop appeared from the side of Crow's head as he gave her a 'just kidding' smile.

"I mean—perfect angel." He smiled. Chris smiled also and then closed her eyes resting her head on Robin's chest once more.

_"Evil son of a (bleep)." _

Crow then felt an invisible force smack him upside the head and then another force making him, Cyborg, and Beast Boy float in mid air for a while and then get thrown back into the tower. Chris smiled at herself.

Robin then let got of Chris and gave her a happy smile. "Well, we should better get back inside."

"You go on in Robin. I'm gonna stay out here for a little while longer." She told him.

"All right." Robin said with a smile as he turned back to go inside the T Tower. He then turned back and wrapped his arms around Chris one last time. He pressed his lips against Chris' ear and whispered ever so softly in it which made Chris' whole body shiver uncontrollably. "About what I said earlier—please, at least think about it. Okay?"

And with that said, Robin let go of Chris and finally gave her a small kiss on the head as he walked back into the tower.

Chris turned around and saw Robin leave. Her face was blushing madly as she smiled happily and looked back up at the sky.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" A familiar voice teased.

Chris gasped as she saw the four people that were standing in front of her. It was Slade's four apprentices.

**Phew. Sorry if this story didn't make that much sense; my mind was focusing a little on BOBOBO and One Piece while I was typing up this chapter. But, I think I made good progress. Hope you liked the little fluffiness in this chapter. (Sigh) We're coming closer and closer to the ending which means I'm getting closer and closer to finally posting the sequel! Yeah me! Well, there you have it, the sixteenth chapter and I'll be posting the seventeenth chapter as soon as possible. Giant Flying Squirrel, out! (Laugh)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Waves) Hi people! (Phew) Wow, I can't believe I'm here, on the seventeenth chapter. I've been doing some math (like I do practically every day) and according to my calculations, I only have five more chapters left until story number one is over and I move on to the sequel! Man, I can't believe I'm coming closer and closer! Yeah me! And thanks to all the people who've been supporting me on getting this story done. You guys rock! Well, here it is; the seventeenth chapter!**

Chris gave out a small yelp as she turned around; her face completely red while she was rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Um . . . h-how long have you two been standing there?" She stuttered.

"Long enough." Sasuke chuckled.

Super Nova and Envy both giggled.

"Oh please Chris. Stay with me! Please I beg of you!" Envy mimicked grabbing onto Super Nova's hand and leaning on the ground as though she were in agony.

"But I can't!" Super Nova said dramatically; freeing her hand from Envy's grip. "I belong with _real _people! I'm sorry, my love."

"But don't you see," Envy said getting up from the ground with her clasped hands in front of her. "I want you to stay here, with me. My life has no meaning if you're not with me Chris."

"Oh Robin." Super Nova cried and then ended up laughing her head off along with Envy; both of them falling to the ground kicking their feet in the air and holding their stomachs.

"All right, all right, are you guys quite finished?" Chris asked folding her arms across her chest looking down at the two laughing idiots that were Super Nova and Envy. (Sorry Alejandra and Ana.)

Super Nova and Envy looked up at Chris with tears in their eyes as they gave out one last breath trying to calm down.

"Yeah." They both said in unison wiping the tears in their eyes.

"Well, what are you guys doing here?" Chris asked while Super Nova and Envy got back up.

Dark Angel looked at her with a serious look on her face and walked towards her. "It's time Chris."

Chris gave her a confused look and then gasped in shock. "You mean—"

"Yup." She nodded.

"Slade saw the fight this afternoon and liked what he saw." Sasuke told her with his left arm planted on his side. "Congratulations tomboy—you're going home."

Chris was speechless. She stood their for what felt like an eternity not moving an inch until she finally looked down at her worn out K-Swiss shoes. Tears fell down her face; tears of happiness.

"I . . . I'm really going home?" She asked; her head still looking down at her shoes.

"Yeah, really. So are you coming with us or not?" Dark Angel asked a little paranoid.

Chris looked up at Dark Angel and the others, who were already flying in the air ready to leave. She turned back and looked at the exit to the roof of Titans Tower with a disappointed look on her face. She looked down shutting her eyes tight and clenching her fist trying not to cry her eyes out.

_"Well . . . I was wondering . . . if you might want to consider—you know, maybe . . . staying here—as a Titan."_

_"You mean . . . you guys would actually accept me?"_

_"You belong here with us."_

_"It's just; I don't belong here Robin. I belong in my dimension with **real **people."_

_"Please Chris; anything to make you stay here."_

_"About what I said earlier—please, at least think about it. Okay?"_

_"I really want to stay here with you, but I can't!"_

"Chris, you coming or what?" Super Nova asked. Chris turned around and looked at the four apprentices. She closed her eyes shut leaning her head down; peaking a look back at the exit.

"Chris." Dark Angel said becoming impatient.

Chris looked up at her with a serious face on stepping back a couple of feet. "I'm going ghost!" She yelled as the usually white ring formed around her and changed her into her ghostly form.

"Hurry up!" Dark Angel urged.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your shirt on D.A." Chris told her flying up in the air and heading to Slade's lair with his apprentices. She sighed and turned her head back taking a final look at Titans Tower.

_"About what I said earlier—please, at least think about it. Okay?"_

Chris sighed. _"I'm sorry Robin, but like I said before—I don't belong here. I belong in my dimension with Mikey—with **real **people. Thanks for the offer, but unlike what you think, I'm not a Titan. I'm not up to saving the world. I'm not up to upholding justice. I may have superpowers and special abilities, but deep down inside—I'm just a normal girl living a normal life."_

Chris clenched her fist tightly shutting her eyes once again. _"I'm sorry."_

Crow gasped loudly as he stood up from his bed beating with sweat and panting madly; hid heart accelerating as though he were having a heart attack.

"Chris!"

**(Phew) Well, that's the end of that chapter. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible readers. Man, chapter eighteen. I can't believe how far I'm getting. Well, before I start rambling about how proud I am and how far I've gotten and how I couldn't have done it without my fellow readers, let me hurry up and start posting the next chapter. Peace out y'all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**What up hommies! (Sigh) There I go again. Well, I kinda don't have that much to say, so I'll get on to posting the chapter already. Here it is! The eighteenth chapter! (Looks at summary) Wow, this summary is super short. I think it's the shortest summary I've ever wrote. (Looks at self in random mirror that seems to pop out of nowhere) Am I losing my touch of being a babbling writer? Nah . . . or am I? NAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I don't wanna become a boring short writing summary writer! Being a babbling long summary writing writer is one of my talents and it's slipping away before my eyes! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Glances at summary) (Smiles at progress) Yup, I still got it. Okay, enough with the randomness; here it is! The eighteenth chapter!**

Slade looked up at the screen in the room he was watching it in. It was pitch dark and the only light that filled the room was the light of the screen showing off some footage of a young girl with short black hair and light-blue eyes that were burning with anger.

The young girl was at a park, punching the living daylights out of an innocent tetherball as though it were a punching bag.

The young girl gave the tetherball one last punch as she fell to her knees letting the rope tangle around the pole and then spin back around untangling itself.

Two girls then approached from behind the young girl; both older than her.

The oldest girl had to be at least three years older than the young tetherball torturer. She had long wavy black hair with red highlights and two beautiful dark brown eyes along with very light skin. Next to her, was a slightly bit taller girl. Because of her size, she looked about a year older than the girl with long black hair, but apparently, she was younger by a year. She had brown shoulder length hair—half of it covering her right eye—with mesmerizing light brown eyes and light skin just like the girl standing next to her.

"Chris, didn't mom and dad tell you to start study?" The girl with the long black hair asked with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, after those straight F's you got on your progress report today, I'd be studying my ass off if I were you." The girl with the brown hair told her placing her hands on her hips.

The younger Chris gave out one last breath and turned to look at her two older sisters. She glared at them angrily and then gave her tetherball another torturing go around.

"Who gives a crap on what I got on my progress report. It's not my _report _card, so why do mom and dad make such a big deal about it?" She asked still punching the tether ball. "Report cards aren't until a couple of months, I've still got plenty of time to start studying and bring my grades up."

"God damn it Chris! Do you like getting yelled at and grounded all the time?" Her oldest sister—Elie—asked her. Chris was silent. Elie growled angrily and walked towards the tetherball court stopping the ball from going around the pole once again.

"Hey!" Chris yelled.

"Chris, if you keep up this attitude, you're going to keep getting F's in school. How are you supposed to graduate at this rate and move on in life? Do you want to end up a bum on the street living a wasted life?"

Chris groaned rolling her eyes. "Not this bull again."

Elie glared at Chris, filled with fury this time as she raised the tetherball and gave it a good punch. The tetherball went flying towards Chris and smacked her right in the face.

"Elie!" Ai yelled running towards Chris' side helping up from the ground.

Chris groaned painfully, arising from the ground feeling a dripping liquid spilling from out of her nose. She glared at Elie and quickly got up from the ground. "What the hell was that for?"

"To teach you a lesson!" Elie screamed.

"What kind of lesson involves smacking your little sister with a tetherball right in the face and giving her a bloody nose?"

Elie gave her a serious look and stopped the tetherball from wrapping itself around the pole. She let it go and walked towards Chris. "A lesson about life Chris." She told her. Chris gave her a confused look.

Elie looked at Chris and then looked back at the tetherball. She got a hold of it and showed it to Chris. "You see this tetherball?" She asked.

"How could I forget? It just collided with my face." She told her.

Elie laughed. "This tetherball, is just like you Chris."

Chris gave her another confused look.

"You know that old sane, 'What goes around comes around'?" She asked giving the tetherball a good whack.

"Yeah." She nodded confused on where she was going with this.

"Well, this represents your life Chris. That sane stands as your life and this tetherball represents you. The things you do, all the mistakes you make and all the come backs you give to other people is going to bite you in the butt later on. Hence your sane, 'What goes around comes around'. What you do to people is going to affect you later on in the future."

"Okay—and the 'This tetherball is just like you Chris' thing fits into this lesson how?" Chris asked still really confused.

"You're the tetherball in this game Chris. Like a tetherball, you're going to go through life's circle of life feeling like you're constantly being punched. Not doing anything about it, in this case, not studying and bringing up your grades is going to be like an endless game of tetherball. You'll keep on getting punched and you'll never make it around that pole. In this case, you'll never make it in life."

Chris gave her older sister an offended look, clenching her fist tightly and gritting her teeth in anger.

Elie looked at her letting the tetherball wrap itself around the pole. "You get what I'm saying Chris."

"Oh yeah, I get _exactly _what you're saying. You're saying I'm weak. You're saying I'm not tough enough to make it in the world. You're saying I'm gonna spend my life feeling like I'm constantly being punched and never gonna make it around that pole, never gonna make it in life. Well I got news for you sister; I may not pass school and I may even become a bum on the street, but I'll still be strong. I'll still be tough. My life may feel like an endless game of tetherball, but you know what, I'll be tough enough to get use to those punches."

And with that said, Chris walked off, completely steamed leaving her two older sisters behind.

Ai walked towards her older sister and watched as Chris kept stomping off. She turned towards Elie. "Guess your little pep talk didn't go through to her did it?"

"What else is new?" Elie growled walking off back to her house. Ai looked at her and then turned back towards Chris. She sighed and then followed Elie back home.

Slade watched standing their without moving a muscle as the tape came to an end. He reached his finger and pressed the rewind button and then the pause button. The screen showed Chris walking off with a completely angry look on her face. He stared at it for a while and then gave out a small laugh.

"You should've listened to your sister Chris." He said to the screen as he fast forward the tape and paused when the screen showed Elie. "You really should've listened."

"Master," Dark Angel said from behind Slade. Slade turned and saw his four apprentices and Chris standing their. "We're here with Chris."

Chris looked up at Chris with a serious look on her face as she walked a couple of feet towards him. Slade smiled behind his mask and turned off his tape.

"Hello Chris." He said walking towards her.

"Hello." Chris said; serious in both her eyes and voice.

"I must say I was very impressed at your progress over the past week. You've truly mastered your powers." He told her with his hands in the back of his back.

"So, does this mean I get to go home now?" She asked.

Slade closed his normal eye and turned around. "That was the deal."

"Awesome! I can't wait to finally get back home! So, when do we do it?" Chris asked excitedly.

Slade turned and looked at Chris; seriousness in his good eye. Dark Angel and Sasuke both grabbed onto Chris' arms tightly while Slade walked towards her.

"W-what's going on?" Chris asked.

"Change in plans Chris." Slade told her. "That battle I saw this afternoon made me realize, you owe me. Without me and my apprentices, you'd still be with the Titans having no control what-so-ever."

Chris gasped as she tried to break free from Dark Angel and Sasuke's grip but couldn't. She then thought of going see-through but was then hit in the back of the neck by Super Nova. Chris' head dropped. She tried lifting it up to look at Slade, but had a major headache. She also tried turning see-through, but somehow couldn't.

She turned to Super Nova who was giving her a proud smile. "Pressure points." She said with an evil grin. "Paralyzing both your body and your powers."

"Good work Super Nova." Slade complimented.

"What do you want?" Chris growled very weak.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked grabbing the bottom of her chin roughly. "I want—you."

Chris gasped. "GROSS!"

Dark Angel then smacked her in the back of the head making her head drop once again.

"Not that way you idiot!" Sasuke yelled.

"What do you want with me?" Chris asked.

"Ugh, does he have to spell it out for you? He wants your powers stupid! Your abilities! In other words—you're gonna become the newest member to the team. Whether you like it or not." Dark Angel told her.

Chris gasped once again and finally broke free from Dark Angel and Sasuke's grip. "No way! I'll never join you! Never!"

"But Chris, you already have. We gave you an offer and you took it and the rightful thing to do, is return the favor." Slade told her.

"You've known me for practically a week Slade, you should know I'm not a very thankful person." She said as she flew up in the air and turned see-through right before their eyes flying through the walls and out of Slade's lair. "Later suckers!"

Slade gave out a small chuckle and then looked up at his apprentices. "You know what to do. Get her!" He commanded as his apprentices did as they were told.

**Well, there you have it! Done with chapter eighteen and on with chapter nineteen. (Phew) Well, since it's getting pretty late, might as well pack it in and call it a night. Don't worry, I'll post as many chapters as possible tomorrow after school unless I don't have any homework. Well, it's A, B, C day which means all I have is English (where I hardly get any homework), P. E (I doubt I'll get homework in that class), and Art (oh crap! I still have to find a black and white picture! Damn it!) (Gasp) And I still have that Biology homework to do! Can you believe this, I have to write and define forty words and do a ridiculously long outline. Ugh! Curse you homework! Curse you! Well, I'll see y'all later and if I post a chapter here tomorrow, it'll be a miracle. See ya later. Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Konichiwa peoples! Ugh, this story is finally getting on my nerves. I wanna hurry up and finish it so I can move on to typing and posting the sequel. But, you know what they say, you can't rush art. (Sigh) Oh well, I'm just gonna have to keep on believing in myself and post as many chapters as I can, and quickly. Not getting homework from school would make it a lot easier. I just barely finished my English and Biology homework which took me like, (looks at clock) four hours to finish! Just two classes of homework and it took me four hours to finish. (Sigh) I thought High School was going to be a blast, but so far, it's just been nothing but work, work, work. Oh well, maybe when I get older and move on to becoming a senior, High School will be more exciting. Okay, I'm just rambling again. Here it is peoples—the nineteenth chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it! (Winks)**

Chris flew away from Slade's lair as fast as she could, not looking back until she was at least a mile away from it.

She stopped; out of breath and panting a little. She wiped her forehead. "Man. How could I have been so stupid! I should've known something like this was going to happen!" She yelled kicking and punching the air in anger.

She gave out a pitiful sigh when she was finally done unleashing her anger on the defenseless air.

_"You're the tetherball in this game Chris. Like a tetherball, you're going to go through life's circle of life feeling like you're constantly being punched. Not doing anything about it, in this case, not studying and bringing up your grades is going to be like an endless game of tetherball. You'll keep on getting punched and you'll never make it around that pole. In this case, you'll never make it in life."_

Chris looked down at the ground in anger; clenching her fist tightly as she rose her head. "It's time for this game of tetherball—to come to an end."

And with that said, Chris flew back towards Slade's lair only to get hit in the chest by a purple ray. Chris fell towards the ground, but then picked herself back up. She flew back in the air and saw Slade's apprentices floating right in front of her ready to fight.

"All right Chris, no more fun and games." Sasuke told her; balls of electricity sparkling in his hands. (Shuichi's all sparkly! Hehe, sorry, I had to say that.)

"We may have acted like we were you're friends in the past, but that was all part of the plan so that you could trust us." Envy told her; her hands glowing blood red.

"From now on, we're going to act like you're worst enemies." Super Nova told her while holding her giant sword in her hands.

Chris glared at the apprentices; her hands tightly balled into fist.

"Slade wants you on his side whether you like it or not Chris." Dark Angel told her, sounding calm and yet very evilly. "Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Chris gave Dark Angel a sly smile as she hid her right hand behind her back waiting for a plasma ray to develop. "Here's my answer." She told her as she threw the green plasma ray at Dark Angel. Dark Angel gasped and quickly brought her hand in front of her stopping the green plasma ray with her levitation powers.

She glared at Chris. "All right, we'll do this the hard way!"

And with that said, Dark Angel threw the green plasma ray at Chris while she and the rest of her team attacked her.

Chris dodged her green plasma ray and saw Envy coming at her first. She quickly changed see-through so that she wouldn't touch her and started throwing as many plasma rays at her could at her.

Envy tried dodging all the plasma rays that came her way, but was hit with a couple. Chris then changed solid again and charged after Envy giving her a hard uppercut and then twirling around, kicking her hard in the ribs. She was down.

Super Nova then came charging after her, screaming like a barbarian with her sword in the air. When the sword came down, Chris quickly grabbed it and kicked Super Nova in the stomach. Super Nova was hit, but shook off the pain quickly, glaring at Chris.

The sword then changed into a Bo as she got a hold of the arrow that was already placed in the middle of it. She brought the arrow back as it glowed a bright red and then released it.

The arrow went speeding towards Chris as the tip started to catch on fire. Chris gasped and tried turning see-through once again, but the arrow came too fast; piercing through her shoulder.

Chris cried in pain, becoming almost too weak too fly. She got a hold of the arrow and got it out of her shoulder letting the blood seep through her black shirt. She then looked up and saw Super Nova charging after her once again, hitting her with her balled up fist which smacked right in her face.

"Had enough?" Super Nova asked evilly; an evil grin spread across her face.

Chris stopped in her tracks trying to shake off the pain; little drops of blood flying, coming from out of her mouth. She glared at Super Nova and spit out the last bit of blood in her mouth as she clenched her fist and charged towards Super Nova.

Super Nova stood her ground raising her sword as it glowed a dark blue, changing into six thin needles. (You know, like the ones Haku from Naruto has)

Chris still kept on charging after Super Nova with her fist clenched tightly about to punch her, but Super Nova threw the thin needles towards Chris. Chris then quickly changed see-through, but only for a while since the pressure points Super Nova hit were still making her a little weak.

Chris got hit with two needles but was still able to charge after Super Nova, giving her a windmill kick and then a jab in the stomach which made her make a horrible gagging noise as she coughed up saliva and a little bit of blood.

A loud barbaric yell coming from Sasuke ringed in Chris' ears. She turned around and got smacked in the face by Sasuke's fist. She then got hit two more times and high-kicked in the stomach making her fly in the air. Sasuke then got in back of her and gave out a small evil laugh.

"Give it up, you'll never win loser." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Chris gave a determined smile. "Don't get too cocky Sasuke; I still got a little bit of strength left in me."  
Chris then quickly turned and punched Sasuke in the face, but Sasuke got a hold of her arm and kicked her in the chin. She went flying higher in the air once again as Sasuke got in back of her one last time. He then placed his hand on her back pushing her to the left and then kicking her with his right foot. He then turned around so that his chest was facing the ground, punching Chris in the stomach.

Chris gasped loudly; the punch taking her breath away.

"Get back here!" Sasuke yelled punching her in the chest once again. "I'm not done yet!" He then turned around once again so that he was on her right once again kicking her hard in the stomach. "Lions Barrage!"

Chris hit the ocean her and the apprentices were fighting above almost drowning after having her breath taken away three times. She then opened her eyes and quickly shot her head out of the water gasping desperately for breath.

She then felt herself floating up in the air and saw that Dark Angel had her hand facing towards her. She glared at Chris angrily, closing her palm choking Chris mentally with her powers.

"Good work Dark Angel." Super Nova complimented. "Now let's hurry up and take her to Slade's lair."

Dark Angel was silent, still choking Chris with her powers giving an evil grin at the sight of her suffocating.

"Okay Dark Angel—you can stop now." Envy told her, Super Nova and Sasuke's eyes fixed on her and looking back at the suffocating Chris.

Chris then gave out an earsplitting scream, her back bending a little backwards where you could hear a small crack.

"Dark Angel! Stop!" Super Nova yelled pushing Dark Angel to the side. Chris stopped screaming in pain as her eyes fluttered closed and she went crashing towards the water unconscious. Envy quickly flew towards Chris and caught her in her arms before she hit the water.

Dark Angel opened her eyes, glaring at her younger sister. "What the hell was that for?"

"What were you doing? Slade told us to bring Chris back alive!" Super Nova yelled.

Dark Angel gave her a death glare and shot a purple ray right in her stomach. Super Nova cried in pain as she crashed towards the water only to be caught in Sasuke's arms.

"To hell with Slade." Dark Angel growled looking down at Chris. She raised her hand which made Chris float out of Envy's arms and float right in front of her. "You don't know how much you're going to pay."

_"APPRENTICE!STOP!"_

Dark Angel cried in pain as she backed away holding her head tightly.

_"W-what are you doing?"_

_"I TOLD YOU TO BRING THE TARGET BACK ALIVE! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO KILL HER!"_

Dark Angel cried and screamed, grasping her head tightly and tucking it between her knees feeling like she had both a migraine and a massive headache all put together in a horrible, terrible, awful pain.

"Dark Angel!" Sasuke yelled charging to her side. He held her in his arms as she screamed an ear-splitting scream, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Dark Angel! Can you hear me? What's wrong?"

All Dark Angel did, was scream.

Chris' eyes then shot open as she saw Sasuke holding his leader in his arms and Super Nova and Envy rushing to her side.

"What's wrong with her?" Super Nova asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke said in a worried tone as though he were seeing an own member of his family dying.

"Here, give her some room." Envy ordered spreading her arms out.

Chris looked up at the commotion and saw Dark Angel crying and wailing in pain. She wanted to fly up there and see what was wrong; see if there was anything she could do, but she had to use this chance to escape before they take her back to Slade's lair.

She turned back and heading towards Titans Tower, turning her head and catching one last glimpse of the suffocating Dark Angel. She felt miserable.

_"I'm sorry."_

Chris then flew off, trying not to listen to Dark Angel's shrieks of pain and suffering but just couldn't get the crying out of her mind. Tears fell down her eyes when the crying finally stopped ringing in her mind.

**(Sniff) Wow, so much action and drama. I feel so sorry for Dark Angel. Well, there you have it. The nineteenth chapter. Now on to posting the twentieth chapter. Wow, twenty chapters! That's the most I've ever written—ever! My writing must really be improving. Well, I better hurry up and post this chapter, I got to watch that Final Fantasy Seven movie Melissa let me borrow before I have to go to bed. Thank you Melissa! You're a true friend. (Smiles) Well, catch y'all later. Peace out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Sees the finish line) (Sigh) I'm almost their! Just two or three more chapters and I'll be done with the first story! Sorry if I'm getting on all of your guys' nerves talking about how much I wanna write the sequel so much. I just can't help it. I'm so excited to finally be finishing this story. Okay, enough with the endless rambling, here it is! The twentieth chapter! (Walks towards the finish line) I'm almost their.**

After a couple of minutes, Chris was finally back at Titans Tower. She went see-through and flew into the tower ending up in the living room. The lights were off. She was safe.

"Phew. No one noticed I was gone." She sighed walking towards her room.

Just then, Chris got hit with a powerful dark ray that sent her to the ground, hard.

She struggled to get up and turned around glaring at her attacker.

"Think again." Crow growled walking towards her with his fist glowing an extremely dark black.

"W-what is going on?" Starfire asked, scared.

"Chris—where were you?" Robin asked.

Chris looked up at all the Titans and then looked down at the ground. She was silent.

"She was with Slade and his apprentices; weren't you Chris?" Crow asked; anger in his voice. Chris looked up at him and was silent.

"ANSWER ME!" Crow yelled shooting her with another dark ray. Chris got hit in the chest and fell back down on the ground coughing up a little bit of blood.

"Crow! Stop it!" Raven ordered him placing her hand on his left shoulder. Crow glared at his little sister and shoved her fist back.

"Don't tell me you're taking her side! She was training with Slade and his apprentices behind our backs!" He yelled.

"But trying to kill her isn't going to solve anything." Raven told him.

Crow glared at her. "No it won't, but it sure will make me feel better." He said; his fist glowing black once again. "Why were you with Slade Chris? Tell us why now!"

Chris slowly got back to her feet, looking back at Crow and the rest of the Titans; pain in her eyes. She stumbled a little but managed to get to her feet.

"Well?" Crow yelled.

Chris gave them a serious look but felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She shut them tightly and turned her head to the side. "I—I don't know."

Crow growled loudly and charged after Chris with his fist glowing and two extra eyes appearing on his face. (You know, how Raven gets four eyes when she gets extremely mad) He got a hold of Chris' neck and slammed her against the wall glaring at her.

"Don't give me any of that bull! Tell us why you were their! NOW!" He growled; his voice becoming a little deeper and demon-like while choking Chris.

Chris cried, choking up saliva and blood while Crow squeezed her throat harder and harder; Chris screaming loudly and agonizingly, her lungs desperate for air.

Raven then got a hold of her older brother and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Listen to me Crow! Calm. Down." She told him. Crow's breathing became faster as though he just ran a mile but calmed down when he looked into his sisters eyes.

Chris fell to the ground once again taking in a huge breath. Robin ran to her side and helped her up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She told him, giving him a smile.

"Good." He said pushing her against the wall.

"Robin." Cyborg said in a shocked tone hearing the loud thud Chris made when her body collided with the wall.

She looked down at Robin with a scared look on her face, Robin's dead serious.

"Why were you with Slade?" He growled. "Tell. Me. Why."

Chris looked down at him and sighed. "Slade—gave me an offer. He offered to help me with my powers. He told me that if I wanted to go back home as soon as possible, then I had to trust him. But now I know, that that was a bone-headed mistake."

"Damn right it was." He told her, letting go of her and letting her feet touch the ground. He walked off back with the Titans.

"Robin. I'm sorry." Chris told him.

Robin turned and glared at her. Chris felt her tears completely fill her eyes. Robin turned his head away. "Yeah; so am I."

Robin looked up at Crow. "Send her back home."

All the Titans looked at Robin as though he were joking.

Crow nodded his head in agreement and raised his glowing hand towards Chris.

"Crow! No!" Raven yelled, but Crow didn't listen.

A black vortex then opened in back of Chris sucking her in. Chris tried standing her ground as she looked up at the Titans.

"Robin! Please! I'm sorry!" Chris cried, her voice sounding as though she were begging for forgiveness. Robin just shut his eyes trying not to look at her. He was really mad at her, and Chris was the one he was mad at.

Chris lowered her arms down and dropped her head with her eyes closed. Robin, the one boy that ever made her feel safe and protected and loved, was mad at her.

"I see." She sighed sadly. She looked up at him. "Goodbye." She cried as her whole body went into the vortex. Chris was gone.

Robin turned fully and saw Chris vanish into the vortex. He bit his lip and clenched his fist tightly trying to hold back his tears. A comforting hand, belonging to Crow, rested on his shoulder. Robin looked up at him. Crow gave him a comforting smile and patted him on the back.

_"You did the right thing man." _

Robin sighed. "Then why do I feel so lousy?"

Just then, Raven smacked Robin and Crow upside the head. They both turned around quickly yelling out a painful "OW!"

"What the hell is wrong with you two? You just sent Chris, the girl who was just working for Slade, back to her dimension with powers stronger than all of ours put together!" She screamed.

Crow glared at Raven and smacked her against the head. "Um, _hello_! Don't you think we already know that?"

"We sent Chris back to her dimension but we're certain that she won't be causing any trouble." Robin told her.

"Yeah, the vortex thingy I sent her through had a little spell in it that shut her powers for good. The only time she'll gain them back is if she ever comes back to this dimension, which will be never." Crow laughed folding his arms.

Raven gave them a surprised look. "Wow, I'm impressed. My older brother actually did something smart."

"Thanks." Crow said happily. His face then fell. "Hey! What's that suppose to me?"

Beast Boy looked over at Robin who was leaning on the wall with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey Robin—you okay?" He asked.

Robin turned and saw Beast Boy standing in back of him. He wiped his masked eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." He choked; sadness in his voice.

Beast Boy laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Listen dude, I know it's rough seeing the person you care about leave or do something behind your back. But you'll get over it . . . eventually."

Robin turned and gave Beast Boy a serious look. He sighed. "I don't think I'll ever get over her Beast Boy."

Beast Boy sighed but then gave Robin a caring smile. "Don't worry man, you still got us. There will be other Chris'." He smiled patting him on the back.

Robin turned away and leaned on the wall once again. "I'm going to my room." He said.

"Um, all right." Beast Boy said. He sighed; Robin was really heartbroken.

"How's Robin?" Raven asked walking towards Beast Boy.

"He's really heartbroken about Chris. I don't think even _I _was this heartbroken when Terra . . . well—you know."

"I'm sure he'll get over it. He just needs a little time."

Robin plopped himself on his bed, burry his face in his pillow. He turned and looked up at the ceiling thinking about Chris one last time.

_"About what I said earlier—please, at least think about it. Okay?"_

_"Don't worry man, you still got us. There will be other Chris'."_

Robin sighed pitifully. "There will never be another Chris."

**Waaaaahhh! Poor Robin! Well, that's the end of that chapter. Okay, I really gotta go. It's already gettin' late. Well, see y'all next time. Peace out!**


	21. Author's Note

**(Totally pissed) All right, after the last review I just got, let me explain this story to all the readers who are getting frustrated with it. All right, Chris and Mikey are two kids who basically don't like to be told what to do. Mikey has a grudge against firemen and policemen because both his parents and Chris' parents died in a fire and the policemen didn't save them and Chris has a grudge against teachers and principals and basically anything that has to do with school since she was one of those people that try something and if they don't get it they push it aside and say, "The hell with this crap." So both of them made a promise to never go back to school and to never trust teachers, policemen, firemen and blah blah blah. So they become tramps and now live in the streets until they get chased by the police because of a bone-headed move Chris made. The police then go after them and that's when Crow, (Raven's older brother) comes and saves Chris and Mikey from the police because he knows about Chris' special powers and thinks she'll help him and the Titans out with defeating Slade's apprentices. Chris then gets knocked out by a police car and gets sent into a coma but Crow actually put a spell on her that brings her to the Titans dimension. After that, Chris meets up with Slade's apprentices who are Dark Angel, Sasuke (yes, from Naruto), Super Nova, and Envy who are trying to bring Chris to Slade 'cause he's been observing her since she was very young and knows about her powers. But the Titans save her and then bring her back to the Tower trying to get her back home. That's when Crow comes to the Tower and explains everything to Chris. But what the Titans don't know is that Chris doesn't know how to control her powers so they offer to help her control them. But Chris gets mad at them for bringing her when she doesn't even want to fight and tries to find a way to get back home by herself. Robin then convinces her to stay with them and that they'll find a way to get her back home. Slade and his apprentices then meet up with Chris and tell her that they'll offer to help her out with her powers and that they'll get her back home sooner than the Titans. Chris trusts them and gets trained by Slade's apprentices behind the Titans' backs. Yes, I know, Chris isn't really that smart. Hey, the girl spent most of her school-life getting expelled or suspended and she dropped out like—two years ago. Okay, now once she gets total control of her powers, Slade's apprentices tell her that Slade's now ready to take her back home. But when she goes to Slade's lair, Slade makes Chris become his new apprentice. So, basically, Chris is like a version of Terra, but she doesn't _totally _betray the Titans since having a small romantic relationship with Robin made her turn the other cheek. When Chris gets back to Titans Tower, they find out she's been working with Slade and send her back to her dimension. All right, I admit it; the first part of my story is a little rough around the edges and has a few parts that don't make sense. Hey, I never said I was an expert at writing. I'm starting to think that the sequel should just be put together with this part of the story since everyone keeps asking when I'm going to get to the plot. (Sigh) I really wanted to post a sequel. Oh well, it's my story. So, if you don't like this story, then don't read. I, on the other hand, think I'm doing a pretty good job of writing this story. So, for those of you who actually _like _this story and want to know what happens next, I'll post the _last _chapter of the first part of my story as soon as possible. Hope you like it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**What up peoples! (Sigh) I'm finally here, at the last chapter of the first part of my story. (Squeals with joy) Sheesh, it's about time! (Laugh) Sorry about the wait, I had a ton of words to remember for Biology. Well, I don't wanna spend this little bit of time left I have rambling. Here it is; the last chapter! Wooh!**

"Chris. Chris. I think she's waking up. Chris."

Chris groaned sorely, her eyelids fluttering open. Her vision was a little blurry at first, but then adjusted after a couple of seconds.

"Mikey." Chris moaned lifting herself up. She rubbed her eyes slowly and opened them again, Mikey standing in front of her on the side of her hospital bed. Her eyes grew wide with shock. "Mikey!" She screamed throwing her arms around him. Mikey did the same and held Chris close to him.

"You don't know how scared I was. I thought I was going to lose you." Mikey whispered softly in Chris' ear while shutting his eyes trying to keep his tears in.

Chris buried her face in Mikey's right shoulder holding him tighter. "I thought I wasn't coming back." She cried. "How long was I out?"

Mikey let go of Chris' embrace and looked at her with a serious face. "Nine days."

Chris gasped in shock.

_"Has it really been that long?"_ She asked herself.

"Oh good, you're up." The middle-aged doctor said cheerfully. "How you feelin'?" He asked.

"Much better." Chris reported.

"That's good." The doctor smiled. "Oh, before I forget, there are some people who would like to talk to you two."

"Who's that?" Mikey asked.

The doctor walked towards the door and opened it slowly. Chris and Mikey gasped. Behind the door, stepping into the room with a serious look on his face . . . was a police man.

"Good evening boys." The police man greeted.

Mikey gasped, moving his eyes towards Chris. She just sat on her bed, but he could tell she was boiling with fury. He reached for her hand and grabbed it gently brushing his thumb against it to calm her down.

"I hope you're ready for what's coming your way. Because you two—are in a _whole _mess of trouble."

Dark Angel's body collided with the wall—hard. She let out a painful cry and hit the ground. She moaned in pain trying to lift herself up; her arms and legs shaking like crazy feeling extremely weak.

She lifted her head up and glared angrily at her Master. "You can't treat me like this!" She screamed.

"Can't I?" Slade said punching her in the face. Dark Angel spat up blood and fell completely to the ground.

Super Nova, Sasuke, and Envy watched their leader being abused miserably.

"I'm your Master, your father. I decide what's best for you. And frankly, I believe this is _exactly _what you deserve." He said lifting his fist about to punch her again but was stopped by one of his apprentices.

"That's enough Slade!" Sasuke yelled. Slade turned and saw Sasuke standing there with an angry look on his face. He smiled behind his mask and walked casually towards him. Sasuke looked up at Slade, maintaining his serious face until Slade punched him right in the face.

Dark Angel saw the whole thing. She clenched her fist tightly and ran towards Slade. Her hands glowed a bright purple as she curled them into fist about to punch Slade while his back was turned.

"Dark Angel! No!" Super Nova yelled, but it was too late. Slade grabbed a hold of Dark Angel's arm and threw her over his shoulder. Dark Angel yelled and landed flat on her back.

Sasuke quickly got up and tried punching Slade with his fist, but Slade got a hold of it and twisted it in back of him. Sasuke gave out a terrifying shriek and then stopped when Slade pushed him to the ground.

"This is what I get for acting like a father to you ungrateful little brats?" He asked walking towards Dark Angel and Sasuke with his hands behind his back. "You attack your own Master who's been like a father to you," He said glaring down at Sasuke. "And you go against orders after I specifically told you what I wanted." He said glaring down at Dark Angel.

Dark Angel got up slowly, brushing herself off.

"I should send you back in the streets where I found you." Slade told her.

Dark Angel growled under her breath and glared at Slade, her eyes filled with fury. "That's what you'd like wouldn't you! So I could be _more _like Chris! It's all about Chris isn't it! Chris this! Chris that! Why don't you be more like Chris! You have to work harder so you can be as strong as Chris! Chris! Chris! Chris! I hate it! I'm sick of it!"

And with that said—well, yelled, but you get the point; Dark Angel walked off.

"If you want Chris on the team so badly and only care about her, then you can forget about having me as an apprentice!" She yelled stepping out of the room.

Slade sighed behind his mask and walked off also leaving his three apprentices. Super Nova and Envy ran towards Sasuke and helped him up. When Sasuke was back on his feet, they caught up to Dark Angel.

"Hey! Dark Angel!" Envy called out. Dark Angel stopped letting her three friends catch up to her.

"Don't let Slade get to you. I'm sure what you did back their, you didn't do on purpose." Super Nova told her resting a comforting hand on her left shoulder. Dark Angel glared at her and pushed her hand off.

"No." She growled almost in an angry whisper. "What I did back their, I did on purpose."

Dark Angel's friends gasped in shock. "You mean—you were actually trying to _kill _Chris?" Super Nova said.

Dark Angel turned and looked at her younger sister with a serious look on her face. She turned and walked off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Envy asked.

"Anywhere but here."

Super Nova, Sasuke, and Envy gasped in unison.

"Y-you're really leaving? You weren't joking about quitting?" Super Nova asked, her lower lip quivering.

Dark Angel stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her team. She gave them a serious look and then walked to her room, not saying anything.

Dark Angel punched her wall so hard she left a large dent in it. She felt her knuckles crack and could feel them burning with pain. She cried miserably, tears streaming down her face.

"Treat me like I'm nothing." She said to herself looking down at the ground with her fist still planted in the wall. "I'll teach you Slade. No matter what it takes, I'll find Chris. I'll find her. And when I do—I'm going to kill her. That'll show you how strong I am. That I'm stronger than your little target. I'll show you."

Dark Angel moved her fist and brought it to her side glaring at the dent in her wall. "I'll show you—I'm not just a girl you can push around."

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I FINALLY FINISHED! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Does happy dance) Phew! That took forever to finish! But I'm finally done! I'm finally finished with the first part of my story! And I couldn't have done it without my fellow supporters. Thanks guys! Sorry to all the people that didn't like this story. I agree, it kinda didn't have a point. But don't worry. I promise you that the sequel will have a point. Well, thanks again for reading and for being patient. Unlike a certain _someone _I know. (Cough) (Cough) Corey (Cough). (Laugh) Well, I'll try posting the second part of my story as soon as possible. Thanks again for reading readers. You rock! Peace out!**


End file.
